To Earn Your Trust
by Fall of Mana
Summary: The Temporary Blackness of Shinjuku now gone, forshadows a new problem for Takato and the Tamers. Meanwhile, DC and BlackTerriermon have a fight on their hands. Time to Rumble. -HIATUS-
1. Book I: There's A First For Everything

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AoM** Well here is another story made by me.

**Terriermon** Hey! What happened to the other story! It was getting good!

**AoM** Relaaax...I'm still continuing the story. Like I said before to anyone who was reading the Omega Saga, I got too many scattered ideas, so it would be better if I made more than one story. I can't work on only one story. It just doesn't seem like I'm doing enough.

**Terriermon** More like doing too little.

**AoM** Quiet Terriermon! Anyways this fic mainly focuses on Takato and another special character that won't appear till chapter 2. It's about how others treat you as though you are not the same as them or by what you have. In other words, it's similar to discrimination.

**Terriermon** Wait, you mean you put the other story on hold just to write this crap!

**AoM** Terriermon, I've had enough of you….

(Throws Terriermon into closet)

**Terriermon** Hey! lemme out! I'm innocent I tell ya. Innocent!

**AoM** Riiiiiight. Oh...let me fill you in a little on the fic. Takato is a regular Tamer where he is shunned by others because his digimon is a virus. He lives in a world where everybody is a Tamer with only Vaccine and Data type as the common digimon and viruses are supposedly a danger to the real World.. That's all I'm giving for now. It you're interested, read and review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thoughts _italics_

Actions ( )

Dialogue ""

………………………………

_**To Earn Your Trust**_

………………………………

_**Chapter 1- First for Everything**._

"_Consider how much more you often suffer from your anger and grief, than from those very things for which you are angry and grieved." –**Marcus Antonius**_

_**00:00:00, City of Shinjuku, Unknown.**_

Has anyone ever told you how sometimes, people can easily turn against you, depending on what you are, look like, or possess? They take a good look at you and immediately shun you from their place of perspective? I have. I want to tell you a story. A story of how I was shirked away from others. Not because of what I looked like, or even what I was, but because of what I possessed. I was rejected from others because I was a Tamer, but not just any Tamer.

I was a Tamer who possessed a digimon who I had as a 'virus' for a partner.

A lot has changed over the past 4 years. The world as we knew it was full of Tamers….everywhere. Tamers here in Japan, Tamers across the sea in America, you get the drill. There were so many in fact, that it became a frequent greeting if you ever met one of them passing by you with a digimon partner. And over time, Mankind has used these to their advantages.

Digimon card battles nearly became obsolete, though there were quite a few who still lived to playing the old fashion way. When I meant the old fashioned way, people have found new ways of doing real live battles between one, two or more digimon. It became popular and even more universal as well if you ever see two or more Tamers challenging each other. They would hold Tournaments and such, just for their own profit.

And over time, they slowly began losing what they had when they had their first digimon; possessed by their vicious lust for fame, money and battle, not caring about the feelings that digimon had or ever will. It makes me pale to see how people loath over money and power just to benefit themselves. Heck even the Original Tamers themselves, who started it all, would go to limits to gain power, even by hurting their own partner. It really repulses me.

But then again, does that make me one of them? I mean…I have been the same as everyone else. I am after all human right?

You're also probably wondering when all this had happened, no? It started with the first Tamers that defeated the monstrosity known as the D-Reaper. I won't get into that, but all I can tell you is that was when all the trouble began. After the so called Tamers defeated the strange digimon, rumors have been spreading about its source; that the monster that attacked Japan was a virus, which brings up another question. Why a virus? It's rather fickle actually. The word 'virus' in the dictionary means a bug. A germ. A **disease.** And it's pretty obvious because of its dangerous effects on human beings that no one likes a disease right? Ever since then, virus digimon of all types were hated, deleted or just beaten up for the fun of it. Not only that, life has been anything but hell for me and Guilmon.

My name is Matsuki Takato...this is my story.

………………………………

**_00:00:00 a.m., West Shinjuku District, Bakery_**

It was a normal day like almost every other in Japan. Bright and sunny were the streets of Shinjuku and the cities were as busy as they usually always were which is not too surprising for most people. People moderately walked down the sidewalks, heading towards their work or other occasions. For me, well it was my first day in high school. I moved here to the west city of Shinjuku from the Itchijou District. It wasn't very far from here, so moving wasn't a problem for me. It was okay I guess; something I should get used to overtime. My mother and I moved into a bakery. It was not much, but just enough to get by. My father...well...died. He was killed by one of the Parasimon that attacked Itchijou about 11 months ago.

Ever since then, I wasn't the happy, careless and lazy kid I was before. It was the reason my mother and I moved in the first place. Like every hero I've always dreamed about, I belived I could save him by biomerging with Guilmon...I failed. Every human being has a limit to accomplishing something, no matter how hard you try and I was no exception to that, Gallantmon or not. Yes, I cried. It was one of the hardest things in my life. I'm just another weak human being like all the others who try, and in the end, give up hope. And after all that pain and hatred in my heart, I was given a terrible curse.

Watching him die, just for my sake, I let out all of my anger and sorrows, helping me achieve a new digivolution I wished I never unleashed. I called it a mode change. At first I thought that it was just sheer luck and a blight that I went to a higher level. But I later realized that it was an involvement given to me by my father right after he died. It wasn't until I realized later that I simply needed to…let go. Soon, I learned to tolerate my pain, making it my strength.

After killing the Parasimon, though there were some that managed to escape, a man by the name of Yamaki recruited me into an organization called Hypnos. What was amusing about it was I hadn't realized Yamaki was a member of Hypnos until I greeted him there. It's ironic how that place was built to get rid of digimon. Instead, they recruit Tamers now from different areas to perform special tasks of sort, which for some strange reason bothered me. At first I refused, but later accepted it to help my mother's incomes.

And also, I promised myself that no matter what happened that I would protect the ones I loved. My mother, Guilmon, and even the ones that hated me. And in order for me to do that, I had to '_Earn their Trust'_.

………………………………

**_06:03:07 a.m., West Shinjuku District, Bakery_**

14 year old, Matsuki Takato woke up groggily and quite noisily doing his latest routine; getting ready for his first day in High school. Lazily looking at the clock with an air of idiocy on his face, he noticed it was only six in the morning.

"Damn it….I hate waking up so early," he muttered under his breath. He threw the covers off himself and slipped out of bed with yet another contagious yawn. He walked towards the door through the hallway, forcing his aching body into the bathroom.

A sudden faucet noise was heard followed by a screeching yell. Years of using the bathroom should have told him never to stand in front of a shower right when you turn the handle. The water's always cold before it gets warm.

He blamed his accursed life.

Taking a shower, he dried off and went back into his room. Putting on his uniform and orange-rimmed goggles found on his desk where he had tossed it the night before, he headed downstairs where his mother and Guilmon were already awake and opening up the bakery. The savory breads stretched over a placed counter, tantalizing and hugging the air with their scrumptious aromas, whizzed through the two-story apartment like a silent viper waiting to strike.

"Morning Takatomon!" Guilmon said happily. Takato slowly smiled at him then sighed, still remembering that odd nickname Guilmon introduced to him years before.

"Guilmon, you know I'm not a Mon," he stated bluntly.

"Okay Takato," he replied cheeringly. Then he went back to his snooping, drooling at the bread lying up on the counter out of his reach.

"Good Morning Takato," his mother sighed, looking rather stressed. "Go and get ready for breakfast, and be quick about it. It's your first day in high school. Don't want to be late." Takato frowned sighing quietly as well.

"Yeah….sure," he said with a dull tone. Takato's mother eyed her son silently, watching him slowly maneuver over to the breakfast table and sit down with a small thud. She walked over to him with a frown.

"Honey, I know it's hard, but moving here was the best choice. I don't know what I would do if those people did anything to you or Guilmon if we stayed any longer. Besides, one of Yamaki's employees says this is a very nice neighbor hood."

"I know," he muttered. "It's not your fault. It's just that...well...I."

He sighed again. He had to admit, coming here to the city of Shinjuku probably really was for the best. There were so many things he wanted to forget where he used to live. "Never mind, I don't feel like eating. I'll see you later Mom."

Ms. Matsuki smiled at him and ruffled his browned colored hair. "Well...okay. Be careful." Takato nodded then walked off, Guilmon trailing behind. She sighed again.

"_He won't even look at me now," _Ms. Matsuki thought gloomily. Shaking her head softly, the brown-haired woman took a glance at the front door one last time before returning to the kitchen to bring the last bread out the oven for any awaiting customers.

………………………………

**_06:29:07 a.m., West Shinjuku District, City Bus Transit_**

Takato got on the city bus along with Guilmon, flashing his pass once before moving to a seat. Apparently there were a lot of teenagers about his age on the bus having lots of fun, playing around, showing off their digimon, and just plain chatting with each other.

Takato, on the other hand, just sat quietly in the seventh row on the left side in the driver's side with Guilmon, keeping to himself and getting curious looks from other students and their digimon partners. He mostly stared out the window looking at the scenery and other cars passing bye with his eye's view. Every once in a while, he would glance at the others on the bus, but always ended up staring out the window or at the seat in front of him again.

"Takatomon, do you think the kids at the school are going to be mean to us again," Guilmon asked quietly, slowly but surely breaking the silence between them.

He couldn't help but ball his fist at that. They hurt him before. Those snotty kids from the previous school he attended hurt Guilmon, for one obvious reason. He wasn't going to let that happen here. Takato slowly looked down, suddenly a bit more lively now. "I don't know for sure boy; this school is different from the ones we used to go to. But don't worry about it. I'm sure it will be better than the last one."

"I hope so," Guilmon replied grimly.

'_I'm lucky this bus isn't full or I would have to sit next to someone.'_ Takato thought, closing his eyes.

How unlucky for him, as more and more kids poured into the transportation vehicle, filling up the seats one by one. Takato was too deep in thought to even concern about what was suddenly transpiring around him, unconsciously petting Guilmon while the viral digimon nestled onto his Tamer's lap. Once they found out about his digimon partner, Takato thought, it would only be a matter of time before they found out he was a virus.

He was tired of it. So very tired of the world he currently lived in. Everyday they had been running from everyone. All those beatings and terrible remarks he had received were dreadful, just because his partner was a virus. Had the days of the D-Reaper and Parasimon attacks really affected everyone's minds that much? What happened to that world before where anything and everything was equal, friendly and joyous? He never had an experience like this years before. Takato's face quickly became a big frown.

"_If anything happened to my mom or Guilmon, it would be only a matter of time before they found out the real me. They will know that I'm someone not to be fooled around with. I swear I won't let anything happen to my Mom or Guilmon. After all, I did promise my dad," _he thought. At that moment, he sensed something.

A smell. But it wasn't just any nasty old smell, but a pleasant one. Apparently Guilmon smelled it as well, as he shifted his weight on Takato's lap. The scent was getting stronger with each breathing moment. He recognized it from somewhere before. What was it? It smelled like...Lilacs and...

He suddenly sniffed quietly again

"_Wait a minute...it smells like…Sakuras, in the fall? How is that...?"_

"Mind if I sit here."

Takato blinked and looked up to see a strangely familiar girl sauntering over him.

"_Humph, well that explains it. For a second there I actually thought I was going crazy. Next thing you know I'm gonna hear that damn voice in my head again." _He thought with a slight miffed expression

Looking more carefully at the girl, he noticed her hair was a mix with red and brown, tied up into a pony tail shaped into a weird spiky design.

"_Reminds me of a pineapple I once ate…hated those weird American fruits."_

Her face was soft and unwavering, showing an emotion that was anything but happy, and her eyes were a soft lavender color. She wore what she was normally supposed to wear, white and black uniformed blouse with, wait a minute…

"_Why is she wearing pants?"_

He had noticed that every girl he saw was wearing a skirt not pants. It looked rather odd to see female wearing male uniformed pants. Takato shrugged. Ah well, it wasn't his business and he immediately discarded the thought.

"Help yourself," he stated similar to a tired sigh.

The girl nodded with her continuous frown and sat quietly in the seat, while Guilmon shifted again, letting her sit and Takato looked out the window again. He suddenly quivered. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was being watched.

"_How far is this school?" _He thought.

Half an hour passed by and it was beginning to get very tedious on the bus, and he was starting to get impatient. The only thing from keeping him agitated was the pleasant scent coming from the cute girl sitting next to him.

"_Wait a minute… cute…… Nah…" _he thought to himself again. Well she did have some attractive qualities about her, though why she screamed tomboy in his mind because of her pants was anyone's guess. Stereotypical thing to do no doubt, but not everyone can help themselves. She did look rather familiar. Where did he see her before?

"_I wonder if she lives by a lot of Sakura trees. Wait no, what am I saying? It's the beginning of fall. Well…either that or she's wearing perfume._

He sighed. He was beginning to lose interest in the cars passing by.

"_I guess I could start a conversation with her, though by that deep frown on her face, that looks like the last thing that's on her mind. Why do I get the feeling I'm signing a death wish just by looking at her?" _He wondered.

The moment he looked away towards the window in case he **did** get a scolding for it, something caught his eye.

He wasn't sure, but there was a shadowed figure jumping from one tree to another. It was strangely moving at a quick rate. No human could move that fast, so he was guessing it to be a digimon. Guilmon had already looked up from his resting position staring out the window as well.

"Takato, what's that?" he asked. Takato remained silent as he focused more on the figure until whatever it was, came into view. Then he realized what it was.

"Well what do you know, that's a Renamon, first time I've seen one…" he replied out loud. The girl sitting next to Takato looked like she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Takato with a passing glare, though Takato was oblivious to her staring.

"A Renamon? What's a Renamon Takato?"

"Well umm they're...here let me show you." Takato pulled out his deck of cards from his uniform jacket on the inside where a pocket was hidden from view, and went to sorting through them until he found what he was looking for. It was a holographic card of a yellow fox standing up, wearing two purple gloves that had the symbols Ying on one, and Yang on the other. The girl's eyes flashed when she saw the card in his hand.

"_Humph……another fan boy…" _she thought with a grunt and looked away towards the front.

"Ahhh, she looks very graceful Takato. But why is she following us?"

The girl rolled her eyes and Takato sweat dropped. "I don't think she's following us. There's probably some Tamer on the bus who belongs to her."

"Really? Why isn't she in the bus like us?"

Takato stared at him for a moment. Well for one thing, the only article he knew about most Renamon, if not only one, were that they didn't diverse much with other digimon, and people happened to be in the category of diverse as well. But he still wasn't so sure.

"Don't know really. Guess she doesn't like crowded areas. Can't blame her though. There's too much people in here, and too much noise. It's almost annoying."

A slight nod came from the girl as if she agreed with his response. Then she suddenly blinked and wondered why the hell she was even listening to what they were saying.

Takato sighed yet again, as he placed the cards back into his pocket jacket. This was getting very boring as he was starting to fall asleep. The girl sitting next to him was still quiet as ever and decided that conversing with her would just waste more of his energy that hadn't fully came to him yet. It was still too early in the morning. It was then that a voice suddenly rose from all the others throughout the bus.

"Hey, Rika!"

Nonaka Rika turned away from Takato and looked up to a boy with dark brown hair with matching eyes. Beside him was a rather large digimon the almost looked demonic with extended wings. She growled in anger. Takato inched slowly away. He was right not to bother her. He finally knew who it was now. Nonaka Rika, one of the original Tamers he met before unknowingly to her, was not one of those happy, welcoming people you would just walk up to and say "Hi, want to be my new friend?" which they would graciously accept your offer and frolic somewhere pleasant. She was quite the opposite.

"What do want Ryo?" she demanded rather harshly. Akiyama Ryo only gave her his cocky smile, not affected at all by her intimidation.

Takato quietly sighed, his eyes still closed. "_Of all places, the Digimon King is here. And I'm sitting next to the Digimon Queen herself. Will wonders never cease…"_

"Nothing much, you care to sit with the rest us?" he asked. Rika only stared at the legendary Tamer.

"No," she replied rather flatly.

"Oh come on Rika! Don't you ever want to sit with us?" said yet another boy from a seat in the back. He wore visors on his head and a large metal digimon was standing behind him.

"What did I say Kazu, **no,**" she declared, putting more emphasis on the last word.

"Are you sure, Rika? You looked bored out of your mind." This other one replied as he had short black hair, while a strange green rabbit was on top of him.

"N-O...no. Can't you get it through your thick skulls?" She raised an eyebrow. Really now, what was so great about sitting together talking about whatever nonsense she didn't want to hear.

"Let's get a seat! If she doesn't want to sit with us, let her do what she wants, you can't force her you know…" replied a girl with short, light brown hair. She also wore a strange sock puppet on one of her hands that seemed to make it talk for her.

"Come on, wildcat. I'll challenge you to a card battle if you want. Of course it wouldn't matter. I'll still win, but I'm still welcome for a challenge." Ryo gloated. Rika looked at him with a scoff. If there was one thing that annoyed her the most, it was him and his stupid nicknames.

"I told you not to call me that! I'll say it one last time! N-- Rika was interrupted as a voice, unfamiliar to all of them, spoke up.

"Do you guys mind taking this somewhere else?"

Takato was in no mood to hear their rowdy arguments; it was loud enough in the bus as it was. He tried hard to ignore them, but they practically shouted in his ears and he was only mere inches away from them.

"_Why is it I'll never find any peace in public areas anymore…_?" He thought with a frown.

All eyes turned to the boy with goggles sitting beside the Digimon Queen with a look of annoyance on his face. On his lap, Guilmon looked up to them with the same expression. Kazu gave a rather large snort.

"Yes we do mind," he replied rather curtly. "Why don't you mind your own busine-?"

"Why don't you make me?" Takato questioned demandingly, suddenly raising his voice this time, as he opened his eyes to glare at him. This **'visor boy' **already pushed the first button. He was somebody that was going to get pounded if he didn't watch his mouth. Takato had let people like him get the better of him in the past and he was simply tired of it. _"_F_irst day of school and already someone's starting to piss me off," _Takato thought grimly.

During the past few months since the 'incident' with the Locomon, Takato had never allowed keeping his anger mutually. Although there were times he could keep it in check, patience was definitely not on his side when it came to being looked down upon constantly for practically a quarter of his life.

So it was no surprise that Kazu was taken aback by Takato's attitude along with the others. Rika could feel her heart stop as the red dinosaur's expression change suddenly from a look of annoyance to hate. His eyes narrowed to an unnatural yellow color as he glared at the others, mimicking his partners' expressions.

Rika wasn't a girl that was easily frightened, she saw too much to be scared by a stupid little boy. But this one however, sent a slight chill down her spine, and that was quite a feat for someone to do something like that to her.

An awkward silence was followed soon afterwards as every Tamer on the bus was hushed by the contagious peace from the back towards the front. Most others suddenly began whispering among themselves watching the scene that began to unfold. Then out of nowhere, large growls began emanating out of Guilmon and Cyberdramon as the two traded heated glares.

A wild spec of rage was in guilmon's eyes when they dilated and Kazu nearly fainted. Like a viper, he slowly bobbed his head from side to side over his Tamer and almost near Rika as well.

And out of sudden instinct, Takato jerked Guilmon towards the window….

As if he knew what Guilmon was about to transpire….

"Guilmon…" He commented sternly, holding his neck with his entire arm. "Calm down…." He whispered.

Ryo stared down Takato. It was obvious that Kazu shouldn't have opened his mouth like he always did; nevertheless, he stood his ground and was prepared to pay for his consequences for doing so. If this kid wanted a fight, he'd happily bring it ten fold. His thought was cut short as the bus came to a forceful, yet smooth stop.

Finally.

Takato slowly got up along with Guilmon who he was still latched onto, and abruptly brushed them out of his way before stepping off the bus. Everybody else got off the bus as well and headed towards their destination spots before school started. The Original Tamers stepped off the bus last still thinking about the scene that formed before them.

"Who was that? I've never seen him here before," Jeri asked, breaking the silence.

"Don't know. He's probably new here," Henry answered.

"Way to go Kazu! You finally have coerced yet another bully to pound on ya! I bet he could do at least 100 push ups!"

"Terriermon!" Henry scowled at him.

"He isn't even that muscular!" Kazu complained. Everybody snorted at that remark. Takato had the body of a swimmer. It wasn't like that of a wrestler, but it was lean, and every part of it was muscled.

Kazu stomped his foot in indignity. "Now you listen here!" he said, waving his finger in the air, "This kid may 'look' more muscled than me, and...But I bet I can beat him up. And if all else fail I can get Henry to beat him up. Right Henry?"

Henry looked at him as if he wanted to jump off a bridge and just shook his head, a common reaction when dealing with a crazy idea from Kazu.

Rika, however, snickered at the thought of Kazu or Henry beating up uhhh...what was his name? She heard his partner say his name. Tak-a-to? Honestly, Kazu and Henry were strong, but there was no way Kazu was as strong as him. It was easy to tell these things. It was typical of Kazu to be so smug, and arrogant. Boys were always so thick and immature in her opinion, and they seemed to have a natural talent for aggravating her, especially now, because ever since that foolish Kazu brought up the subject of fighting him, something kept on nagging Rika in the back of her head. 'What is it? What is it that keeps on bugging me?' She asked herself furiously.

"And did you see the tension between that digimon and Cyberdramon? They looked like they were going to go at each others throats! I'd pay to see that."

"Terriermon. You're pushing it."

"Pushing what? I'm telling you, that's no ordinary digimon. That's a freak of nature…!"

Henry groaned. He just never stopped. Terriermon began giggling out loud until a form passed right in front of them scaring the hell out of Henry and Terriermon.

"What was that?" Cyberdramon said, his eyes narrowing at the poor green digimon.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh, it was just a joke."

"It better be for your sake," Kazu huffed. Ryo kept silent, though he blatantly agreed with Terriermon's smart remark.

"Terriermon, that wasn't a joke and you know it." Everyone looked at him, curiosity overwhelming them.

"What are you talking about Ryo?"

He looked at him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Kazu, that kid's digimon isn't normal…"

"What?"

"He's right," Henry replied. "Didn't you notice the look in his eyes? Not to mention they dilated the moment you pushed both of them enough to get angry…."

Kazu shifted uncomfortably.

"So then what are you saying Brainiac….?" Rika, said, her arms folded in a brooding manner.

Henry frowned. "That digimon's a virus…"

Kazu fell to the floor. "What?! How do you figure that?"

"That look, it was the same look the Parasimon had when they attacked, it was the same look on Beezlemon's face as well."

Jeri nearly swooned.

"If he's a virus, then that means there will be more rouses than usual; funny that the population continues to increase here." Renamon suddenly commented, seemingly appearing out of the shadows.

Henry nodded. "We'll have to keep an eye on them both for the moment, no telling who else is going to aggravate them. I seriously doubt that other Tamers would take his anger too lightly."

"And if he really is strong, then I wish to challenge such an opponent…" Cyberdramon relished the thought.

"Hold on a sec, we won't even go to that extent unless we're sure he's unstable. I suggest that before we do anything we should explain this to Yamaki at Hypnos. He should know what to do." Henry explained.

"What ever you say Brainiac, I'd just leave him alone, I don't even see the point frankly," said Rika as she began walking off. The others exchanged glances before walking off as well.

………………………………

**_07:24:42 a.m., West Shinjuku High School, Main Campus_**

Takato was tired. Not only that, he was a bit angered as well. Guilmon on the other hand had a look with an intent kill.

_"Too close," _he thought bleakly_. "Guilmon nearly snapped…I need to avoid anything like that…I need to find a place where he needs to calm down for the time being. Going to class in the state that's he's in, isn't going to help anything at all."_

He abruptly stopped and looked up at the large school with a forlorn look on his face. People walking here and there with Vaccine and Data type digimon by their side, laughing and cheering. Others are seen battling, while others watched on with gleam in their eyes like it was the fight of the century. His face turned into a mournful sulk.

And briefly wondered if the place would be where his ire and sorrow would end.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Fall Of Mana - **As you can already tell, I looked back on my work through the years as an author and noticed how crappy I wrote my stories. I decided to fix that. Angel of Mana Author dies this year. I am now known as Fall of Mana because of my improved ability to write. Where an old legacy falls, a new one begins. That is the reason of my name change.

_**Next Chapter: Uncanny Acquaintances.**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. An Uncanny Acquaintance

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AoM** Alright! Chapter 2 is now up! I'm having a really good day today, and-

**Rika** Does it look like anyone cares?

**AoM** (Sigh) you always seem to bring people's spirits down. You take fun in this, don't you?

**Rika **Of course, anything to ruin an author's day.

**AoM** Err...yeah. Anyways, this chap mainly focuses on Takato and the other character that I'm not going to mention. You're going to have to read and find out. Now I'm going to answer some of the important questions.

**Knight of the Staff: Yes, this bus was designed to carry both digimon and Tamer. Welcome to a new generation of transportation folks. And yes, Kenta will be in this fic.**

**OmnicromXR: If you're talking about school bus transits, no there aren't. I did some research before making this fic and there are some city bus transits, but only in certain areas of Japan where they have large cities such as Tokyo. So I'm using those.**

**NOTE**

**The digimon Cyberdramon and Gaurdromon are not viruses. They are both vaccine. Cyberdramon may look like a virus, but he's not. Gaurdromon is no virus, I can tell you that for sure. I don't know where some of you were when watching the shows, but they definitely aren't viruses. Check out the Digimon sites to see for yourself.**

**AoM** There now, I think that's about it. Now on with the fic!

**Rika** Aren't you forgetting something?

**AoM** Uhhh...what?

**Rika** Grrr...The disclaimer you Baka! AoM does not own digimon. Personally I don't care if you sue him or not, maybe on certain occasions, but not this one.

**AoM** (cringes) Sometimes I wonder where she gets all this anger from. Read and Review. Or not. Your choice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thoughts _italics_

Actions ( )

Dialogue ""

………………………………

**Earn Your Trust**

………………………………

_**Chapter 2- Uncanny Acquaintances.**_

"_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live." –**Norman Cousins**_

**_07:12:26 a.m., West Shinjuku High School, Courtyard_**

A sigh was heard. "Great. Only sixteen more minutes till school starts," a boy wondered out loud.

He opened his eyes as he grimaced at the thought of having to go through this everyday. Going to school, and listening to your boring teacher droll on and on, on some topic you would never hear for the rest of your life. It seemed a little too depressing just thinking about it. He lay back against a Sakura tree as the green and golden brown leaf petals slowly fell from the tree around him, giving it a serene look. He was on a small hill which seemed to be the perfect spot to be alone. As he looked ahead, he had a clear view of a digimon battle taking place, with a crowd of students, which were mostly boys, cheering the winner on.

"Don't worry, lighten up! I'm sure nothing bad will happen today," came a voice from the top of his head. It was his digimon partner. The Tamer scoffed at the sarcasm his partner displayed.

"You know, that's what you said yesterday, and the day before that."

"Yeah, you're right. It's going to be chaotic today. And the day after this one, and the day after that, and..."

"You sounded better lying..."

"Heh. Maybe I should do it more often."

The Tamer looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know, I don't want you to make a habit out of it, knowing the trouble you can cause."

"Trouble? Who me? Ha! Wait...don't you trust me anymore? I'm hurt."

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's those lame jokes and pranks that get **me** in trouble."

"Hey, I can't help it. It's what I like to do. Anyways, what I really think **you **should do is ask the Digimon Queen out to a date."

He scowled. "BlackTerriermon!"

"Oh, come on! It's a great idea DC! Besides, if you ask her out, those dodo brains would lay off and we could do anything we want...under her protection of course."

"Forget it."

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to fight back."

"No. I told you before we're not fighting anyone. We're already in enough crap as it is. The fact that you're partly a virus, would only get us into more trouble with them if we did anything drastic."

"Still...I think we should fight back. It's boring not to. I can take those weaklings for crying out loud."

"Just because you can go to ultimate doesn't mean you can beat everybody in the school. What about the so called famous Tamers?"

"I could take them on too. But we can't just run away. Let's stand up to them...Hey, I know. We should find other viruses and take over the school!"

DC face faulted. "You can't be serious."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?"

"Yeah. Do absolutely nothing."

"Aww nuts. You're no fun."

"I call it safe fun."

DC sighed again as he looked up to the battle. He had his share of battles over the years in the city, from regular challenges to Digimon Tournaments. Of course, everyone has their share of wins and losses. Except, the only time DC remembered ever losing a battle was to the Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka. The other students were either hardly a challenge or nothing at all. The most irritating part about winning is that others would complain that he cheated because BlackTerriermon was a virus. Some tried Two, even Three-on-one battles! But that didn't work. So they begged one of the first Tamers to challenge him of course, since they're so popular in the school.

Then he remembered something else. The thought of facing his _old acquaintance _again didn't surprise him. It was kind of a daily routine. He finally got up, the battle already finished, and headed for the stairs to the front, waiting for that dreadful sound that, so far, hadn't come yet. But not before his partner had one last remark.

"So, are you going to ask her out?"

"Argh! BlackTerriermon!"

………………………………

**_07:29:42 a.m., West Shinjuku High School, Somewhere_**

Pain. It was all that he felt from that moment on. A deadly pierce that would go straight for the heart, before showering throughout the entire body. It was sickening to see it all. The dead bodies, the blood, everywhere. The smell stayed fresh in the air, never even dissipating for one moment. The pain and screams can be heard for miles as people slowly die a painful death at the mercy of their predator. The look in their eyes was that of a ghost, eyes wide, fresh blood slowly dripping down their bodies and onto the sidewalk. There was nothing he could do. But it wasn't until what he had seen, that would change his life forever.

"NO! DAD!"

Takato looked straight ahead as he fought the Parasimon that attacked. They came in numbers out of nowhere and began roaming across the city, killing, destroying anything they see fit. Up ahead he could see one that was different from the rest. Slightly bigger and uglier, he thought. He raced in his Biomerged form ready to strike hoping to make it in time. But it was too late.

Takato watched in horror as Parasimon struck Mr. Matsuki in the chest, blood spewing throughout the back onto the concrete floor as a pained scream filled the air. He coughed out more blood as the viral digimon tossed him away like a rag doll against a building.

"What a waste," it said. "Humans are nothing but mere stepping stones. They're like cockroaches. You squish one, another crawl out of the walls."

Takato wasn't listening. He was lost in himself. His mind blank. Yet, strangely there were voices inside him. Taunting him.

_**You killed him.**_

_No._

_**Yes, you did. You killed him. How could you?**_

_N-no I didn't..._

_**Didn't what? Kill Him?**_

_NO!_

_**Liar. You murdered him. You killed your own father. What do you have to say for yourself?**_

_I..Im_

_**Murderer.**_

_I'm sorry!_

_**Takato...**_

_I'm sorry! I should have saved him! I could have...!!!_

_**Takato!**_

_"FATHER!!!"_

………………………………

**_07:30:13 a.m., West Shinjuku High School, Main Campus Field_**

"No!" Takato bolted up from his laying position as sweat slid down his face. He took note of his surroundings before sighing in relief. It was a dream. The same one that haunted him since that terrible day months ago. Every night he would dream of it, and every night, it got worse. Now it got to a point where he thought about it constantly during the day.

"Takatomon, are you okay?" Guilmon asked, obviously worried. He saw it too. The dreams Takato had been having. It was their strong bond of course that allowed him to see and feel what his Tamer feels. He became tolerant to them, but Takato. It was tearing him apart. He could feel it.

"I…I'm fine," he said. Guilmon wasn't fooled.

"Are you sure Takato? Maybe we should go back home. You don't look so well."

Takato sighed. "No, don't worry about it Guilmon. I'll be fine. Come on let's go."

"Okay Takato." With that said Takato lazily got up from the small grassy hill and took in a deep breath before making his way to the entrance of the school.

………………………………

**_07:30:16 a.m., West Shinjuku High School, Main Campus_**

Minutes rolled by as students began walking into the school to their designated classes. The bell hadn't rang yet, but there was nothing else to do. DC trudged along, already seeming to know what was going to happen next. It was kind of like in a way a vision, or to put it simply, intuition. It happened almost every single day, if not on weekends, why wouldn't he know? It seemed like this happened his whole life, yet it only started since last year. DC walked into the halls and sighed.

"Heh. He's late," BlackTerriermon piped up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our friend DC and his small fry rabbit."

Spoke too soon. DC grunted and turned to see a blond haired boy about an inch taller than him. He wore a black leather jacket, a white shirt and black pants. He didn't seem to like the dress code. Neither does anybody else, but who's complaining? His digimon partner was beside him as well. It was a Kotemon. His two slackers were beside him smirking, with their digimon partners too, a Gotsumon and a Kazemon. They were well known in the school , like the Tamers. Not for anything good, though; they were seen by a majority of the school as punks. They would do what they wanted, no matter who they had to step on to do it. But no one really _did_ anything about them, either…

"Hey! Who are ya calling small fry! Why I outta..."

"BlackTerriermon," DC said warningly.

The Jockey smirked. "What? You don't like that name?"

"What do you want Hiroshima?" DC asked slightly annoyed.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat an old friend now is it?" he answered with a psychotic grin. "What's the matter DC, you never came yesterday to school. I was worried my buddy might have gotten hurt."

DC growled. Each word dripped with sarcasm.

"Look I'm not in the mood today, so if you don't mind, I'm going too class." He began to walk away when the two 'slackers' stepped in front of him.

He turned and glared at Hiroshima who still had that grin plastered on his face.

"Now, now DC, there's no need to be like that, besides, don't you know that we were suppose to have fun with you yesterday?"

"Humph, not that I can recall," BlackTerriermon replied sarcastically. "What is it that you, of **all **people, would want to play? Oh please enlighten us."

Kotemon growled at the remark and was going teach the digimon a lesson but his Tamer stopped him. DC groaned. This was the kind of trouble he meant about him. He always seem to want to start something with someone. The kind of things that get himself in serious trouble.

Hiroshima sneered. "Well then we outta teach him how the game works, what do you boys think?"

Both his freeloaders chuckled as they began to encircle him.

………………………………

**_07:31:09 a.m., West Shinjuku High School, Main Entrance_**

Takato finally reached the entrance of the school. He walked up the stairs slowly into the building. The slower he walked, the longer it would take to get there, the longer it took to get there would mean the longer it was before he had to enter the classroom, and introduce himself. At least that's the way it worked in his mind. It wasn't until later that he realized he was being followed. That and Guilmon's constant growling. But for now he would humor them a little. Besides, he was more worried about other things. Those things being, school.

No.

He was more worried about the students there.

………………………………

**_07:31:09 a.m., West Shinjuku High School, Main Entrance_**

"Tell me exactly why we are following him?" Rika snapped, obviously tired of walking around. There was no reason to be walking aimlessly around following some kid that hasn't done who knows what.

"Come on Rika, we're just keeping an eye out if he does anything suspicious. Besides, Henry said we should keep close," Ryo explained.

"Well, not this close! Frankly, I don't even know why I'm even here with you in the first place!"

Ryo grinned. "What? You mean you didn't come here just to spend time with me?"

Rika growled and backhanded him in the head. "Say that again, and you'll end up spending time in the emergency ward."

Ryo rubbed the back of his head with a grin. She really did know how to hurt someone. "Yeesh… grouchy…"

Rika simply rolled her eyes. Another thing she hated about 'Mr. Perfect'. Ryo Akiyama was the source of all her aggravations, bad moods, and everything that got her upset. She couldn't stand the way his hair stood up all together and leaned slightly to the right. She couldn't stand the way he always grinned. She couldn't stand the way he had beaten her in Digimon battles (Not the card game). But most of all, she couldn't stand the way he tried to coerce her into getting a date or a form of outing with her.

"Hey! He's going inside!"

"Who cares- hey? Did I say you can pull me?!"

He chuckled. "Well, I didn't think you would mind pumpkin."

A large 'THWACK' sounded throughout the campus.

"Ouch!! Alright! Alright, I'm shutting up now!"

………………………………

_**07:31:56 a.m., West Shinjuku High School, Main Entrance**_

Takato slightly grunted. His senses told him that his two stalkers had followed him this far and still kept on going at it, which was starting to get rather annoying. He wondered how long they would keep it up. He could hear constant arguing behind him, and each time he looked back, nothing was seen but trailing leaves and bushes that were rustling from the wind, probably. The unusual thing about that concept was the fact that there was no wind or even a slight breeze to begin with, so he came to the conclusion that they were hiding in there. But he decided to not to even bother with their strange mission or purpose for shadowing his every move and kept on walking.

Takato looked up at the hallways as students walked by, before looking down at the watch on his wrist. 7:32 A.M., he had only a few minutes left. Hopefully it'd be enough time to find the main office, then his classroom. Picking up the pace he thought of the questions the students would ask him. If they asked questions, he would deny those answers. It was that simple. Maybe if he was lucky he could avoid running into people he didn't want to see, which practically anybody was. Sadly, luck wasn't on his side to today.

Turning around a corner a little too hard, or too fast, ran right into someone, literally, knocking him off balance. As well, DC's school bag was knocked over. The one who Takato hit wasn't in a much better position himself. As fate would have it, it was Hiroshima who he ran into, forcing him to hit the tall row of lockers stacked against the wall that went straight down the end of the halls, with a thud. Shaking his head Takato managed to get up, when someone seized him by his jacket and hauled him up to his feet roughly. "You're _seriously_ gonna regret that…"

The brown-haired boy gasped in pain as Hiroshima slammed him up against the locker on the other side of the hallway. Takato looked at him as he shoved a hand against his shoulder to keep him in place.

"Well, looks like we got a new kid in the school." Hiroshima growled.

"**_Kiiiilllllerrrrr…."_**

"……"

"**_Kiiiillllller……oh killllllerrrr…you there?"_**

"_Shut up…"_

"**_Why? You are killer……are you not…?"_**

Takato glared at him as Guilmon shifted to a viral status, glaring at Kotemon who appeared to be doing the same, his kendo stick poised for attack. By now they had already attracted a large crowd of students around the hall whispering amongst each other, two of them including Rika and Ryo. Ryo was going to stop the scene when Rika motioned him to stop.

"Let him go Hiroshima, it was an accident," DC stated. He was waiting for the oncoming onslaught when someone knocked down Shima. He was actually thankful this person came, but sorry it had to be him.

"Oh, shut up asswipe!" Hiroshima practically yelled. He then turned to Takato. "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"He's a goner," BlackTerriermon whispered.

"This isn't the time BlackTerriermon, he could seriously get hurt."

"Rika," Ryo muttered, "Why can't we just stop this, there's no point in this."

"This is his problem Ryo; we're not going to get involved. If it gets out of hand, then we'll step in."

"Let go of me," Takato gritted his teeth. It bad enough had to avoid all forms of confrontations, and then he nearly starts an argument on the bus, now this. Takato kept his eyes in line with Hiroshima. Anger was boiling inside of him as a familiar pain started coursing throughout his body. It was happening again. That same pain the night of the accident. Takato couldn't release his anger, afraid of what might happen that same night. But just by reading his expression, Takato could tell he would be forced to do it the hard way. Now if he could only just push **one** more button...

"**_Why don't you kill him instead….you killed your father didn't you….?"_**

"_Shut up……"_

"**_Kill him….."_**

"_Damn it…shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!"_

"Or what?" Hiroshima smiled. "You'll go running home to your bitch ass mother?"

'…_Thump…'_

"**_Kill him….."_**

A book bag fell to the floor.

In an instant, something snapped within Takato's mind. He found his balled up fist driving violently into Hiroshima's stomach. The blond-haired bully fell back, fully surprised to see Takato fight back. But he wasn't finished there. Takato's other fist flew against Hiroshima's face. A sickly, bone-shattering crunch was heard as the front tip of his nose twisted into a position away from where the punch landed. Being taken completely off guard by the force of both blows, Hiroshima was flung, slamming hard into the lockers. Guilmon wasted no time in letting off his attacks before Kotemon had a chance to retaliate.

"KENDO S-"

"ROCK BREAKER!"

Guilmon unleashed all his fury into his claws and Kotemon was hurled back into the lockers as well, leaving a larger dent than his Tamer next to him. Takato hauled him by the front of his jacket slamming him against the same impacted locker. There was a look in his eye that screamed rage, death…blood.

"What…what did you say?" Takato replied in a sudden disturbingly low tone. Something was not right.

"**_Yesssss….kiiiiillll him….."_**

Hiroshima who was overwhelmed by the situation lost his besieged state and slowly curved his lips into a sly grin.

"You….heard me…ack!!" He was then hauled even higher up the locker, this time Takato tightly gripping his neck….

As if he were choking him…..

"**_Kiilll him….."_**

Takato's eyes nearly dilated. What was he doing? Was he just about to kill a student? He didn't even realize what he was doing until he took a glance at his hand on the boy's neck. This…..this wasn't right….was it?

"**_Kiilll him….."_**

There it was again. That voice, it was that voice that urged him to do what he was about to accomplish. He closed his eyes and sighed. He needed to keep his anger in check if he wanted to prevent another disaster he caused so long ago.

"Rika, this is what we were afraid of….he's going to kill him!" Ryo silently hissed.

"…………"

"Cyberdramon let's g-"

He moved forward, Cyberdramon growling eagerly behind him, itching to get his hands dirty. He would have interfered, had Renamon not suddenly phased right in front of him, facing the sight between Takato and Hiroshima. She flicked her tail once and watched silently as Ryo frowned and turned to Rika with a questioning look.

"Rika, we have to stop this…**now**…"

"…….."

"Rika!"

"……." Again she said nothing and continued to speculate which was now starting to annoy him. This would be the first time he ever had to raise his voice towards her.

"Answer me God damn i-!!! "

"Ryo!" She snapped as she turned towards him. The glare she gave him was all that needed to been seen. Ryo grunted in frustration and looked away.

"Better…….."

Ryo frowned even more and stood still, still doing nothing. What the hell was he doing, he thought? He could have easily ignored Rika's silent protests and over powered them to stop what appeared to be another one of those students killed in a fight at school. But no, he let her get the best of him…again. But for what reason, because he was soft? Because she had more authority and knowledge over situations like these?

Whatever it was, the agitated tapping of his hand on his folded arms was beginning to grow louder every time he had to watch what he could easily discontinue.

Hiroshima's eyes began to roll up as blood began dripping out of his nose, and a large swelling beside it below his right eye began to show, shaking Takato to the bone that he was able to that. He roughly dropped him on the floor before turning to glare at the other two followers. They were already halfway down the hall, scared out of their wits. If Hiroshima was beaten that easily, what good were they? The bell suddenly rang as Takato grabbed his backpack before walking towards the front office, most students and their partners gladly stepping out of his way, with Guilmon in tow.

"Whoa, uh...guess he didn't get hurt," DC muttered.

"I'll say, he wiped the floor with him! I like him." BlackTerriermon snickered.

DC sighed and began to pick his belongings up as well.

"You always seem to get a kick out of these things," DC exasperated. He looked down at a dazed Hiroshima before shaking his head in disappointment at him for his behavior, before walking to his class.

………………………………

**_07:33:42 a.m., West Shinjuku High School, Main Hallway_**

"There you see? He handled it perfectly, now we can leave him alone to his own problems." Rika said sarcastically. Somehow Ryo didn't find it very funny.

"Perfectly?! He practically murdered the poor guy!"

"Oh for Pete's sake, that bonehead had it coming! You can be all goody two shoes and help him out if you want, I'm going to class!"

Rika turned and walked away, leaving Ryo to clear his thoughts.

_"Well he didn't have to overdo it **that **much," _he thought. _"Hmm, we still need to keep an eye on him though." _He looked in the direction Takato walked before realizing Rika had left.

"Hey Rika, wait up!"

………………………………

**_07:36:53 a.m., West Shinjuku High School, School Rooftop_**

"So he's finally here, is he?" Said a figure at the edge of the rooftop. He had a dark look as he had brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Beside him was another figure.

"Yep. Right on time. Personally I think he's cute." the second figure giggled. Obviously by the tone of voice, you can tell she was female. The first figure grunted.

"Well, would you mind focusing on your job instead of his looks?"

"Sorry, but I can't help it. I love boys. You're cute too you know."

The first figure coughed and she giggled. She was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"Just keep an eye on him will you? He will be vital in our bosses operations."

"Don't worry about it. I got it covered. What about the other one?"

"You mean the one with the BlackTerriermon. I thought Hiroshima was watching him?"

"He was, until our new friend kicked his ass from here all the way to Odaiba," She giggled sarcastically.

The boy frowned. "That fucking idiot never does anything right. Never mind. Leave him to me; I'll keep an eye on him. And please don't this screw up."

The girl winked. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Good."

The second figure walked off, leaving him to ponder in his thoughts. _"So everything's falling into place. Though the Tamers might be a problem. I'll have to ask Ozuma if he's done his part. I don't want them interfering with our plans. Soon, both keys, Destruction and Alteration, will be ours."_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AoM **A bit long, but okay. So now you know the surprise character DC and Black Terriermon! Though I do apologize to DC that he nearly got bashed in this chap, I expected someone else to get bashed in which that said character did get bashed, but oh well. Oh...Just for those who don't know, DC stands for Digidestined of Courage, DC for short. Read his fics as they are really good ones. He's one of my Favorite authors.

**Terriermon** So what? I still think this story is crap.

**AoM** Do I have to throw you in the closet again? Anyways read and review. Hopefully.

_**Next Chapter: Fates and Meeting.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. When the Two Destined Meet

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AoM**- Chapter 3! I had to update this quick as I'm seriously behind. Sorry to those who had to wait a long time for me to update, but life has obstacles that need to be accomplished. I've decided to make this fic and the other fic my main goals to finish before the next school year. Yes, it is that long.

**Terriermon- **Yeah, I'll bet. I still can't believe you're continuing this cr-

**AoM- **Terriermon, not now.

**Terriermon- **Hey I didn't get to finish my remark!

**AoM-** Finish it and Lopmon won't be the only one that has to suffer.

**Terriermon-** Shutting up.

**AoM-**(grins) Good. Now as for my two fics, since people want me to update more sooner, I'll do it about every two or three weeks. I'll have to make a deadline for myself as it seems better for me to type with a deadline. Oh and please note that I will have all reviews answered at the end of each chapter now, so check chapters you've already read. This is a song chap. I do not own '**Last Resort' by **Papa Roach.

**Terriermon- **Yeah, yeah. AoM does not own digimon either. Now on with the crappy fic!

**AoM- **Terriermon!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thoughts _italics_

Actions ( )

dialogue ""

Bold Papa Roach **"Last Resort"**

………………………………

**Earn Your Trust**

………………………………

_**Chapter 3- When the Two Destined Meet.**_

"Can you believe it? The nerve!" Kazu huffed as he trudged along the hallways, nearing his classroom. Gaurdromon, of course, trailed behind him, always quiet and watchful….and sometimes a bit……well….

"Well it was your fault for getting him angry," a boy pointed out. He had dark bluish hair that almost matched his eyes, with the exception of that they were a lighter color, he wore glasses. A small white and pink digimon was perched up on his shoulder listening intensively to the conversation. He was a small angel like digimon that had a heart shaped on his belly, strange hands that almost looked like fins, and no feet, with small wings on its back.

"Pipipi!" The digimon chirped.

"So you think so too, huh? Well it figures."

"What did he say Kenta?"

"MarineAngemon thinks it's your fault too."

Kazu grunted. "Hmph! How is it my fault? If he did mind his own business, none of that would have happened. Am I right?"

"Maybe, but he asked politely. Man, I swear all this fame is getting to your head."

"Hey we defeated the D-Reaper and Parasimon remember? What's wrong with being popular? It's a great thing! Free lunch in the cafeteria, students at your every beck and call, no bullies, everybody loves you. Plus we're stronger than anybody out here, no one can beat us!" Kazu gloated, as they finally entered the classroom. In the back were Henry and Jeri waiting for them.

"Well maybe, but...technically we didn't defeat Parasimon. He disappeared remember?"

"Oh come on Kenta buddy, you know what I mean! You should take advantage of this! It won't last forever you know."

"Oh...alright." Kenta sighed.

The two took their seats in the back with the others and waited for the late bell to ring. Jeri and Henry sat behind them while the rest of the class sat in rows of 5 by 6. Jeri then noticed a few empty seats, curious as to know where her other fellow classmates might be.

"Has anyone seen Rika and Ryo? They're going to be late," she asked.

"Don't know," Henry replied before looking towards the door. "Oh...wait there they are."

Just as the late bell rang, Rika entered the classroom followed by Ryo who looked troubled by something, Henry thought. Rika sat in front of Jeri while Ryo behind Henry. The teacher trailing behind came into the classroom.

"Okay class, settle down now, please take out your-" The teacher was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the ringing telephone. "Hold on class...uh Hello? Mr. Tanaka speaking." Henry, who was curious by Ryo's troubled expression turned around and leaned back to get his attention.

"What's wrong Ryo?"

"Huh? Oh it was that kid we met earlier. He ran into Hiroshima."

"You mean the Jock? Ha! That's fresh." Terriermon snickered.

"Terriermon, it's not funny," Ryo said seriously. "The poor guy was near the brink of death…"

Everybody's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Rika, is that true?" Jeri asked.

Rika smirked. "You heard him."

"I thought I'd never see the day."

"Terriermon," Henry sighed. Kenta was now as curious as ever as to whom this boy was.

"What does he look like?" Kenta asked.

Kazu pondered about it for a while. "Well...he had brown hair and strange red eyes. They were kind of like jewels, though my eyes are better looking and my style is way more fashionable and-"

"Get to the point Kazu." Rika spat.

"Okay, Sheesh. Let's see...oh yeah he had these black goggles hanging around his neck. Probably one of those Taichi or Daisuke fans. Ha! I tell ya, he looks like a loser if I ever did see one- Hey are you guys listening?"

Kazu turned to Kenta who had his head turned away looking at something. He followed his gaze until his eyes fell upon the same boy with goggles that he mentioned was on the bus.

"Hey, that's him!" Kenta raised an eyebrow. Kazu mentioned a scrawny kid earlier, but he should have known better than to listen to Kazu. He was built. He wasn't bulky, and he wasn't thin either, but he had a posture that would satisfy any fourteen year old. Mr. Tanaka motioned for Takato to step in front of the class as he leaned back against the Teacher's desk with his arms crossed on his chest. He looked like a boy that had his share of problems for the day, Kenta thought, as the deep frown on Takato's face proved it. But what really got him curious was the red digimon beside him.

………………………………

"Hey DC! It's your savior!"

He sighed. "BlackTerriermon, would you quit? You already caused enough trouble this morning."

"At least we got out of it safe and sound. And I was thinking, instead of asking the digimon queen out, we'll hire him."

DC frowned. "There's never a dull moment with you."

"You got that right!" BlackTerriermon laughed out loud. DC groaned as he received some stares, but mostly awkward glares from the other students in class.

………………………………

"Class," Mr. Tanaka spoke loud and clear to get the attention of anyone who hadn't been listening before. "We have a new student joining us today. His Name is Matsuki Takato and his companion...uhhh..."

"Guilmon," Takato answered for him in a flat tone.

"Ah...Yes. Guilmon."

Now one of the most humorous things about this new generation today was the reaction to things Tamers never seen before. Almost simultaneously, the whole class took out their D-Arcs and examined the digimon before them. Takato raised an eyebrow to this strange trait the class showed. One of the things Takato was thankful about a digimon such as Guilmon was the fact that he was a created digimon, and an unfamiliar digimon would mean an unknown. Mr. Tanaka sweat dropped at the strange actions they displayed. Students sighed, while others grunted and banged on the contraption as their D-Arks registered **'No Data' **on Guilmon. So they were forced to do it the old fashioned way.

"What are his attacks?"

"Is he strong?"

"Can it digivolve?"

"Now, now. Settle down class-

Mr. Tanaka was interrupted yet again as two people were heard yelling outside his classroom. At first it was faint, so the students thought nothing of it, but it grew louder each time, something that couldn't be ignored. It got to a point where they were entering the classroom.

"Dammit Ozuma! I told you I don't need your fucking help!"

"Would you shut it Hiroshima! You know better than to pick fights on people you don't even know."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do. I swear if I find that bastard again I'm going to-"

Hiroshima flung the door wide open only to be greeted with curious stares. Others were shocked at the strange bruise he carried on his face. Now Mr. Tanaka usually gave out worse detentions for being tardy, than for talking or not paying attention in class, and he looked up when they entered the room.

"Hiroshima?!" he exclaimed, when he saw him, "What on earth happened to your face?"

Looking at him you could tell that his nose had been bleeding just a few minutes before, and he had a large swollen bruise on his cheek below his eye.

Hiroshima remained silent. Instead, he sent an icy glare at the boy in front of him, with a look of pure hate. Beside him was a boy with cinnamon colored hair and honey brown eyes. His name was Ozuma. Takato's eyes seemed to narrow slightly, glaring at his recent antagonist he had met earlier. Rika could hear Kazu gulping softly next to her.

"Tch….Wuss," she muttered under her breath, although she was in no hurry to anger the boy herself, either. Nobody really was, except the teacher.

"Well? I'm waiting for an explanation." The Teacher complained, slightly impatient.

He gritted his teeth, "I got into a fight. I'll be fine though," He insisted still glaring at Takato. His partner Kotemon held himself back from lunging at the red dinosaur that 'sucker punched' him earlier, but growled slightly. The teacher didn't ask anymore questions after that, and sent them to their seats with a warning, that if they were late again, they would be doing bucket duty. Each of them quickly headed for their seats.

"So kids, any words to your new classmate?"

No one seemed to raise their hand, as they seemed afraid of their new peer standing before them. One of the students in the front was actually terrified at Guilmon, whose eyes managed to stay viral when Hiroshima entered the room, glaring at anyone that challenged him.

"Now this is my kind of person. Hey Teach!!" BlackTerriermon shouted raising his small hands.

"BlackTerriermon! What are you doing?"

"Relaaax...I'm going to ask a question, and I have a feeling my assumptions are close if its right. Tehe!"

Mr. Tanaka looked at the dark rabbit and groaned. Apparently by the looks of it, BlackTerriermon was the class clown.

"Yes, BlackTerriermon. What is it **now**?"

"Yeah, um...your name is Takato right? Mind if I called you Tak?"

"BlackTerriermon!"

"Alright, alright. Anyways what type of digimon is Guilmon?"

DC raised an eyebrow. That was actually a good question. He hadn't noticed it before but, Takato's digimon looked odd out of the other ones in the class. Almost as if he was more...viral. He could also sense a strange feeling coming over the classroom. The same feeling when he first came here, realizing that another student asked that same question to him when he stood in Takato's place. It was fear.

Takato stared blankly. His pale pink lips suddenly curved upwards, and Rika felt as if she was covered in ice. His deep voice had a nice soothing ripple with an icy core and his grin wasn't the inviting, friendly grin she would see on perky people, but the grin she, herself often did, just before Renamon would send out her final and biggest blow to an opponent. She never actually thought of seeing it on another person's face.

"He's a virus," the boy finally whispered back, his weird smile changed into a sudden frown. Most of the students slightly gasped in the classroom, as if never expecting answer like that. The same student who was terrified up front turned pale as he slightly pulled his desk back with him. The first Tamers exchanged serious glances before returning their attention to the front.

"So Mr. Matsuki, would you like to share anything with your fellow classmate-"

"No."

Mr. Tanaka looked rather shocked at his response, but covered it up and turned to Takato nervously before coughing.

"Oh...ok well, Takato you may sit behind DC."

The boy sat down quietly with the rest of the class and DC watch him warily, as did the other kids. He was different, DC could give him that much. There were very few students that would give up the chance to talk about themselves in front of the class, but then again, Takato didn't seem to be the big ego type. Maybe he was shy? He doubted it. The deep frown he wore was not one of a shy person. He was thinking of something, something of great importance by the looks of it.

Looking around the classroom, most of his peers were too busy writing notes Mr. Tanaka was talking about. He rambled on and on, becoming an annoying dull buzz in the back of DC's mind. Others like the Tamers Kazu, Henry, Jeri, Ryo and Rika sent looks to Takato, though he seemed to ignore them as he stared out the window. He turned back to the teacher, the same buzzing going around in his mind. He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

………………………………

The day went on wearily for the students as they finally had the chance to take a break by having their lunch. DC trudged along around the school, in no mood to eat.

"Something on your mind DC?" BlackTerriermon asked. DC looked up straight ahead before answering his partner's question.

"Not really, just tired. I can't believe this is just half the day of school."

"Tell me about it. So, think we should find our new body guard?" DC rolled his eyes.

"Come on BlackTerriermon, let him be. We can get along fine, just as long as you don't throw your mouth off at people we don't want to mess around with."

"Ha! They're lucky enough to get an insult rather than a beat down." He gloated. "Speaking of which, look. There he is!"

BlackTerriermon pointed in the direction under a tree where a boy and red digimon were sitting, before jumping off his head and running off.

"BlackTerriermon! Where are you going?"

"To get an ally!" DC sighed out loud before running after him. "_The things I do to keep him out of trouble," _he thought. "_If he keeps this up, I might consider putting him on a leash."_

………………………………

"_Death is a challenge. . . It tells us not to waste time. . . It tells us to tell each other right now that we love each other."_

_**He's Dead.**_

**-Cut my life into pieces,  
this is my last resort-**

_No._

**-Suffocation,  
No breathing,  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding-**

-This is my last resort-

Gallantmon looked at the still form of Mr. Matsuki as he laid there against the wall, limp, blood spilling onto the sidewalk. He was dead. He still couldn't believe it. Takato was dazed, when he finally snapped to reality. The Parasimon still continued to ravage the city, killing helpless people that met their gruesome fate.

**-Cut my life into pieces,  
I've reached my last resort-**

The digimon laughed silently, humans had no meaning here. Not to him. If he wanted to, he could have killed this world here, right now and then, afterwards joining the digital world, to be praised above all, treated as kings, worthy above all others, but he had more plans then that. Far more plans, created with more of a destructive imagination then the sovereign could even dream of having. Unlike them, he couldn't care less if he was in charge of the digital world, or not.

All he needed now was panic, chaos, havoc, screams, and delicious feasts of dead bodies piling on top of each other, eaten savagely by passing dogs, not caring if they were savoring their master's flesh or not. All he wanted was everything he had, and would have.

**-Suffocation,  
No breathing,  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding,  
Do you even care if I die bleeding?-  
**

He was going to delectably, pick apart the bones of a newborn baby, watching and smiling as the mother screamed, and died of insanity. He was going to let lovers be torn apart, setting the woman aside to other men who would kiss and abuse her, letting him watch and be disgusted as she screamed, helpless, and be taken, dying from physical exhaustion, then consumed by ravenous wolves. He was going to breath out disease and infection, spill out raw organs and screams, then when he was done, there was going to be no one left on this earth, not a single walking, talking, thinking creature insight, except him.

**-Would it be wrong?  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight,  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight,  
And I'm contemplating suicide!-**

Takato felt pure rage boiling inside of him. He could hear Guilmon growling inside of his biomerged form. He wanted that thing dead. Then it hit him.

**-Cuz I'm losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm blind,  
Losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm blind-**

-PANG-

A hot slice of pain that struck him in the chest. It hit him, and hit hard. The red and white knight stumbled onto the ground, grinding his teeth shut, suppressing down the gnawing screams that tore through the air flailing desperately to breathe. His hair was dripping wet, plastered wildly over his face, as if it were trying to hide the deep gashes that suddenly appeared over his cheeks, spurring blood.

-PANG-

Gallantmon's knees burned in agony as he harshly fell down upon them. His thighs buckled underneath him, roughly scathed as he crumpled into a heap down upon the smoothly paved, concrete floor. Takato within the sphere of light bit in deeply into his bottom lip, drawing liquids, as he felt a cold blade run through his calves.

The Parasimon suddenly stopped and watched, horrified, at the Mega digimon twitching uncontrollably in front of their eyes. His blood was everywhere, seeping through his white armored plate, masking his helmet, running down his legs-

'Digimon couldn't bleed, could they? Where was it all coming from?'

**-I never realized I was spread too thin,  
Till it was too late,  
And I was empty within,  
Hungry!  
Feeding on chaos,  
And living in sin,  
Downward spiral, where do I begin?-  
**  
-PANG-

Takato let out a small scream in frustration. His head was hammering ferociously as he became slightly dizzy over the loss of blood. He couldn't seem to think straight.

Moist lips parted to draw in air, numb with cold. Everything was so cold.

**-It all started when I lost my father,  
No love for myself,  
And no love for another.  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level,  
Finding nothing but questions and devils-  
**

A swift, prickling sensation suddenly swept over, covering his body, forming large, visible dents over his skin, as he grew larger, growling each second a pained strike took him over the edge. He nearly choked, a fountain springing from his lips. He slowly twisted over on all fours, large bat like wings slowly and painfully, piercing out through the armor, coughing loudly as he spilt out blood, his blood. He collapsed onto the floor, his arms twisting to an awkward angle as it grew into a monstrous arm with sharp beastial like nails, allowing him to drown sweetly inside his own agonizing scream. Takato grunted loudly as a sickening thud banged into his left cheek, smashing his bones shaping into a long nose and large rows of teeth jetting out like a bullet from a gun, leaving it shattered like glass upon a marble floor.

**-Cuz I'm losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm blind,  
Losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm blind-**

A huge piercing screech was heard as Gallantmon, or whatever he was now stood 20 stories tall. He no longer had legs as they slithered and coiled into a snake like end. The Hazard symbol on his chest flashed rapidly as buildings and the ground beneath him suddenly began crumbling under some abnormal force or pressure. It turned to the Parasimon who stood horrified at the disgusting creature before them. His viral eyes stared straight into their souls as if ready to claim them. The dragon stood tall as rain began pelting down from above. But it wasn't water. By the smell of it, it was sickly and terrible.

**-Nothing's alright,  
Nothing is fine,  
I'm running and I'm crying-**

It was raining blood...

"Gallantmon slide Evolution...Beastial Mode…."

**-I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living this way-  
-Nothing's alright-**

"MEGIDRAMON!"

From then on, destruction never felt so pleasurable to him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Err...that's it. Not bad actually. I feel that my writing skills get better and better each time I type this fic."

"Oh yeah...you're a real author now," Rika mutters sarcastically.

I suddenly glare in her direction. "Woman! Are you mocking me?!

"What does it look like angel boy!?" she screeched.

I cringed. Girls were something to be feared about. "Sheesh, you didn't have to be so rude about it."

Rika rolled her eyes "Whatever…."

I frowned. "Anyways here is the answered reviews like I promised..."

**Alex Warlorn: You're right. This is just the beginning of the fic. Pretty soon they'll se each other a different way.**

**Akira Strider: Yes, and there will be more to come, if I can manage.**

**Smith316: Thanks, I will.**

**Duo: Yeah, I like to give people details before moving on with the story, which is why it takes me so long to update. And you're right I should update it sooner.**

**GtaJake** **MK-II****: Thanks for the review, and your right. You shouldn't be surprised.**

**Azereath: Your first guess was right.**

**Kamaitachi: Thank you.**

**Bloodykitsune: I know I do...that's why I'm giving myself deadlines to help with my typing now. I'm making it my main priority now since summer vacation is coming up. Yeah baby! no school for 2 and a half months!**

**Knight of the Staff: Thanks again for the review. That important factor dealing with Takato and his Father will effect him again even more in later chapters so keep an eye out. Hope you update your fics soon. **

**Cyber wolf: He didn't really kill him, he thinks he is the cause of his dad's death as I will explain more when I update chapters. Meeting Guilmon was the same as the regular season. As for Yamaki and the D-Reaper, note that I will have a lot of flashbacks in the story as to how he met them.**

AoM There now. I think that's about it. So tell me what you think. Read and Review.

_**Next Chapter: A Day That Almost Seems Endless**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. A Day That Almost Seems Endless

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AoM**- This chapter I know most of you have already read. Just revising it and fixing any mistakes I made, including the answered reviews at the bottom of the page.

**Terriermon-** And that's good to you?

**AoM-** Of course it is! Oh, by the way, there is something important I should discuss. I received an anonymous E-mail the other day. At first I thought it was a virus, but Norton antivirus detected none. It was a strange rumor floating around about a new season of Digimon.

**Terriermon**- What?! You mean it still lives?! IT LIVES!

**AoM**- To tell you the truth, I don't know whether it is some sort of hoax, or if there really is a season 5. If anyone knows about this rumor, feel free to tell. I'll have to do some major research on this rumor after this chapter. But I seriously doubt I would find any hard evidence.

**Terriermon**- Well then, get to it! I want to know!

**AoM**- Calm down! Anyways I don't own Digimon, and I especially do not own the characters DC and BlackTerriermon or the **digivolution theme song**. This will be the longest chapter ever, and will ever write. Read and Review if you like. Or not. Oh, and there was something I should have mentioned...uh...I'll do it at the end of this chapter.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thoughts _italics_

Actions ( )

dialogue ""

………………………………

**To Earn Your Trust**

………………………………

_**Chapter 4- A Day That Almost Seems Endless**_

"_Two things a man should never be angry at: What he can help, and who he cannot help." – **Thomas Fuller**_

I hated these dreams. The screaming, the horrible pain...and blood. So much blood, that there isn't enough oxygen to go around. The smell stays for almost eternity, zipping through the air taunting those who hated its retched stench. The smell of rotting corpse that just lie there on the ground, motionless after being horrendously slaughtered for no reason whatsoever. I wanted to forget that day, but it stays in my mind, like someone wanting to keep it there by putting it with super glue on my brain. I will never forget these horrible memories.

I almost flinched at the sudden chill that went down my spine. It had a tingly feeling, which almost felt nice. Like ripples that started from the brain stem and flowed gently down the spinal chord. But these types of things that occur would always mean something bad was going to happen or someone was watching me, like an intuition as if you know something just might happen.

**Kind of makes you sick to the stomach, doesn't it?**

Another thing that I wish would go away. It was that stupid voice in my head. Ever since my father died, he's been here, taunting and making comments that get on my last nerves. I can tell when he is here or not by that same tingling sensation. He calls himself some sort of name, what was it...

**Hazard.**

_Thanks._

I have to hear his constant rambling almost all the time. I sighed and cleared my thoughts as I looked up at the classroom. Guilmon was on the floor, probably resting or waiting for me to do something. Mr. Ta-na-ka or whatever his name was started talking about some time when Japan attacked America. I really didn't like history very much. There's always something that has to be brought up from the past that you don't even want to hear or think about. But what can I say? It was part of our education. I continued to look around the room and found many of the students practically falling asleep.

Mr. Tanaka looked like a nice teacher and all, but really, who would want to listen to this crap? Most of the students in the front tried to keep themselves awake, afraid they might get some sort of punishment if they slept in front of him. I looked to my right and noticed a least two rows from my view, those Tamers I met on the bus.

Some of them were awake, but 'Visor boy' was out cold. I'm surprised the teacher was this dense as to not hear the large snoring coming from him. The one with the Terriermon beside him looked wide awake. He looked like the 'keeping it safe' type of person, the wisest out of all the others. The one with the glasses was normal, but the other one, who people I hear call him the 'digimon king', was laid back in the seat, obviously bored out of his mind and wasn't afraid to show it. I suddenly noticed that the one with the strange sock-puppet on her arm wasn't in the room. Jeri was her name. Probably went to the bathroom or something.

Ugh. Another chill. If something bad was going to happen, it would have shown itself sooner, but it didn't. So that meant someone was watching me.

I was right.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that girl with the mixed red and brown hair looking at me. At first she was just looking straight ahead bored as everybody else, and then suddenly decides to look at me for some reason. Her face had a soft tired look, a calm visage. I had also sensed her digimon lingering behind her somewhere, but doesn't seem like it wants be seen by anyone else but its shadow. She had her hand on her chin trying hard not to sleep on the desk. You know, to tell you the truth, she's very attractive, in her own...uh...tom-boyish way...I think.

She was still staring. I decided to surprise her by looking back at her.

Heh. It worked.

I blinked.

She blinked.

I rose and eyebrow.

She did the same.

Weird. I decided to test her boundaries.

I winked at her.

She glared at me.

Then gave me the finger…..that's right…..the finger.

Scratch that thought, maybe I'm not that attractive to girls. Or maybe it's just her.

**Or maybe it's just you.**

_You have a knack for just popping up anytime you want._

**So?**

_It's really annoying._

**Good. Glad you hate it.**

I sighed. I will never get rid of whatever was in my head.

"Don't even bother. She doesn't like people very much, especially guys who try to pick her up."

I looked to the front to see that BlackTerriermon I met a while ago. His Tamer, DC I think his name was, fell asleep almost ten minutes ago. Well...I didn't exactly meet him, but I think you get the idea. Though I was chuckling about that comment he just made.

"I can already tell. Not a sociable type."

"You got that right," he smirked. "The names BlackTerriermon."

"Matsuki Takato, but I think you already knew that."

"Yep. Pleasure to meet ya. My lazy Tamer here is DC. The feisty one over there is Nonaka Rika."

I already knew who she was, but that name. Nonaka. I just realized it now, but I could have sworn that there was someone by that last name, but it wasn't her... I know I definitely met someone by that name long before I came here, right after my father died. What was it? Damn it! It's at the tip of my fingers!

**I can't believe you forgot all about him.**

_And I suppose you remember?_

**Of course. I never forget.**

_Well then, can you give me a clue?_

**Not one.**

I silently cursed. This was one person I would never count on. If it is a person, this hazard or whatever it is. I decided to make a mental note as BlackTerriermon continued addressing the others.

"The one with the green version of me is Wong Henry...I think. Though of course, black is a more suited color than green. The snoring idiot over there is Hiro Kazu and his partner Gaurdromon. I wouldn't worry about him though, he can be very cocky, or just scared silly.

I smirked. Most kids were like that from where I used to live. Like they owned everything and let their ego get the best of them.

**That brings back memories.**

_Oh will you shut it?!_

**Heh. Why don't you make me?**

I sighed in frustration.

"The one with the glasses is Kenta and his partner MarineAngemon."

I took a good look at him. He was a quiet one, I would give him that much. His partner is practically a mega, but he doesn't seem or want to brag about it. I already like him. I turn to the one behind Henry. I guess he had a recent battle as the Cyberdramon he had before was now a Monodramon.

"Cocky person, isn't he?" I asked bluntly. He was definitely a cocky person, and he looked the part as well. I could tell by reading his expression. It's hard to explain, but it was easy for me to figure people out. Like a puzzle that was just there that needed to be solved.

Heh, I remembered the time I wanted to look into one of those corporations. Uh...what was it? They called it Hypnos I think. Found a lot of interesting files there, most of them that was practically bothering me to some extent, something that I definitely have to talk to Yamaki about. I guess it was one of those skills I recently picked up.

"Akiyama Ryo? Well they do call him the 'Digimon King' for a good reason," BlackTerriermon huffed.

"No surprise there." Suddenly the door in front of the classroom opened quietly and the girl named Jeri entered.

"Oh yeah, that girl that just came in is...K-"

"Katou Jeri...I know."

Don't ask how I knew, but I sort of met her a few years back. Actually, maybe not meet, but saved. She was the one who was captured by the D-Reaper. But that's a story I'll tell another day. Though what was strange now was the way she was carrying her arm. Almost as if she was in pain but was afraid to show it.

She cradled her arm with the sock puppet as she continued to walk down the aisle to her seat where she sat down and smiled at Henry. What definitely caught my eye was the small blood hidden under the sock puppet, slowly dripping out. The small drop fell to the floor. She never held her arm like that when she left the room. Something happened to her while she was out, and wasn't good at hiding it.

**Humph. She's not very good at hiding it.**

_Yea- Hey! I just said that!_

**He he. Almost caught you.**

_Whatever._

I continued to stare at her. She didn't fool me. But what can I do? I may be perspective, but I'm not nosy. I lay back in my seat. This class seemed to go on endlessly. I looked at the clock on the wall on the left side of the board. 9:23 a.m. Only eight minutes left.

"So what's your story?" I asked the hybrid. At first I actually believed that I was the only one with a viral partner in the school. Seemed to me that there are actually more than one. I'm guessing that they've been receiving the same treatment I had.

"Nothing much, people ignore you, hate you, even try to delete you. Other than that...just peachy." he answered sarcastically. "Same with you?"

I sighed. "Every single day."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Hey, want to join me and DC during lunch? We plan to overrun the school. He he."

I sweat dropped. He wasn't serious, was he? He looks like a type that likes to cause trouble. I suddenly feel bad for what DC has to go through.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Why not? It's a great idea! Though DC didn't seem to like it, but who cares! We can show them we are not to be messed with! They will bow down to our superiority. Ha!!"

He started laughing out loud which was actually creeping me out. DC had a good reason for not liking this crazy idea. I definitely feel bad for him. Wonder how he takes it? BlackTerriermon continued to laugh as students were suddenly interrupted from their slumber. It was **now** that the Teacher turned around to look at him from his endless speech. He sighed.

"BlackTerriermon, would you please keep your voice to a minimum?"

"The end is near...huh? Oh, no prob Teach!" He snickered.

I could have sworn I saw a faint stress vein appear on Mr. Tanaka's forehead. He turned back to the board as students continued to glare at the hybrid digimon. Heck, they even glared at me.

**You know I kind of like that idea.**

_You always like these types of things don't you?_

**Of course. I'm Hazard. I can either bring peace or destruction. Be it a good reason...or bad.**

_Okay, you've been telling me that for almost a year now. Who the hell are you really?_

**I am you.**

_What?_

**You could say that I'm your conscience. Let me explain it in terms of you and I. We are one in the same, kind of like your alter ego, more like your darker side. You have a power that was waiting to be released since you were born into this world. That power is me, Hazard.**

_Wait a minute. When did all this happen? What power do I have?_

**Well, the ability to biomerge with your partner is one of them. Don't you remember Megidramon?**

_That was you?!?!_

**In a way yes, but it was you who released this power.**

I sighed...again. I've been doing that a lot lately. Why was it now that he decided to tell me everything?

_Okay, so I have this power right? Can I use it now?_

**Well, it depends. Watch...**

I slight feeling came over me as a red jolt of electricity ejected out of my forehead. My head was suddenly thrown back and the strange red spark struck a boy straight in the back, which apparently was sleeping. He let out a loud yelp as he jumped out of his seat.

"Yeaoouch!!!!"

The students of course reacted to the noise and turned to him. The Teacher, who was obviously annoyed by another interruption, turned to the source of it.

"Is there something wrong Kazu?!" He asked, more than slightly irritated.

Kazu paled slightly before answering him nervously.

"N-no, nothings wrong, just...a nightmare."

"Well then take a seat. Next time you doze off in this class, you'll stay here after school in detention."

"Y-yes sir."

He sat back down, rubbing his neck, probably freaked out about what just happened.

_How did you..._

**That was only the smallest amount of it. I...or you can only control so little. You are what releases it. **

A yawn was suddenly heard in my head. How weird.

**I'm tired. That really took a lot out of me. I think I'll take a nap.**

_No!!! Wait a second!!!_

…………

_He's gone._

I lay back in my seat. Damn it!! Why haven't I realized it before? If it was with me since I was little, why is it now that it starts to show itself? So many questions and so little answers. There's is so much going on at the same time its nauseating.

I looked back at the clock. 9:27. I sighed again. I let myself drift as I unconsciously rubbed a small locket around my neck that was under my shirt. I look at the red haired girl.

"Hmm...Nonaka."

………………………………

After Takato's second hour in Literature, was lunch. He decided to look for a spot to sit quietly on. Guilmon was quiet today, but he decided to be lively by looking and sniffing around the small grassy hill. As for Takato, he was in no mood to make friends. About twenty or maybe even thirty yards away were the Tamers. Two of them were arguing, Rika and Ryo, one of them was helping Ryo with no luck at all, Kazu, and the other three just sat there and sweat dropped, Henry, Jeri and Kenta.

"Dammit Ryo! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"Come on...not one date?"

"No!"

He sighed. "Fine, have it your way. But if you decide to, you know who to look for!" he grinned. Rika glared at him.

"Someone besides you?"

Ryo clutched his heart as if he was hurt. "Ouch. You know that really stung." Rika rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Can you guys knock it off?" Henry questioned.

"Come on, let's eat lunch." said Kenta.

The group sat down in almost a half circle, with Kenta starting the first point on the right facing north in the back of the school followed by Henry, Jeri, Rika, Kazu and finally Ryo ending the other point on the left. Almost in between Kenta and Ryo was a Sakura tree that had already blossomed and shown that the leaves were changing color, an obvious sign that fall was soon to come. Everyone was in their usual moods eating quietly, laughing, chatting...glaring, and starting a conversation here and there about class, digimon and battling, except for one person.

Jeri sat quietly and stared off somewhere, her food untouched. Every now and then she would unconsciously rub her sock puppet, flinching whenever she did it too hard.

"Is something wrong Jeri?" Henry asked beside her.

"...oh what?"

"Something on your mind?"

Jeri felt ten pairs of multicolored eyes on her, making her feel uneasy. She never did like this much attention, nor did she plan on changing her mind.

"N-no nothing, just thinking." She fell in silence, her eyes lowering to her uneaten plastic bowl of salad with a pinch of dressing. Kazu, annoying as ever, caught on to whatever she was doing. He grinned.

"No you weren't. You were looking at that goggle-kid."

"Kazu!"

"Ha! So it is true!"

Jeri blushed. "Well...maybe. I'm not sure...I know I recognize him from somewhere before."

Ryo cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? From where?"

Again, Jeri felt their eyes staring. She was not used to this much attention. Ever since the D-Reaper she became more and more insecure, a feeling she wished would go away. Even before then she was uncomfortable with it, and that incident was the breaking point.

One thing she hated was being reminded of it. It was something she wanted to forget. But what she didn't want to forget was her savior. A digimon who released her from the D-Reaper's encampment. It was a knight in red and white armor. He saved her, before the others supposedly came to her rescue, though of course the others didn't believe it was possible that someone other than them were able to get inside DR or what not, she didn't know. But she would never forget his voice.

"I can't say really. Just...a feeling."

"Oh," Kazu smiled evilly. "Could it be that Jeri has a crush on him?"

Jeri snapped her head up and blushed. "NO! That's not it! I just...oh never mind."

"Whatever you say!" Kazu bursted out laughing. Henry shook his head at his strange friend.

"And what about you Kazu? Can you explain the reason you screamed in class?"

Kazu pouted. "Well, I was sleeping when I felt like someone just electrocuted me. It scared the heck outta me."

"Whatever, just try to stay awake in class next time before you have any of your weird dreams." Kenta replied. The group snickered at the comment.

"I'm serious Kenta," he huffed. "I know when something's a dream or not, and I definitely wasn't dreaming."

"No, you were snoring...loudly."

"Come on! I don't snore!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

They continued to argue as the others looked on. Well...some of them. Rika, obviously annoyed by 'tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber' as she would normally call them, got up and walked around to find something else to do, leaving the rest to their business.

"Hey Rika, where you going?" Ryo asked.

"Away from all of you," she spat. Ryo only grinned.

"Okay, suit yourself." Ryo turned around only to dodge an apple Kenta tried to throw at Kazu. "Heh. I was this close."

Kazu rolled his eyes. "Gimme a break Ryo. Don't expect her to get mushy actually be nice!"

"Well it couldn't hurt." Henry replied.

"Yes it can, and it will...a lot if you mess with her. She's the Digimon Ice Queen for crying out loud!"

"Don't worry, sooner or later, I'll get her to open up soon. You can count on it!"

Ryo struck a 'prince charming rescuing a damsel in distress' pose that made everybody sweat drop.

………………………………

Rika sighed. She was bored. She never did like long days like this, especially if there is nothing to do. Renamon decided to be more visible out on the open sidewalk, quietly walking beside Rika, taking in the crisp autumn air. Though Rika didn't share Renamon's current sentiments with nature, she needed something else to do, even if she did regret leaving the others.

Rika frowned at the thought. She was always alone. They weren't her friends. They were just acquaintances, in her opinion. She never had anyone. Not even her mother. She was practically the opposite of what Rika was. Even if she did had someone, would they even care to listen to what she had to say?

"_No," _she thought. _"They would never listen, no one does."_

An uncomfortable feeling came over Renamon as she glanced towards her Tamer.

"_She's always like this," _Renamon thought. "Is something troubling you Rika?"

"Huh?" Rika snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Renamon's worried gaze. She always wondered what Renamon was thinking. Their bond wasn't quite enough. Usually when Renamon asked her a question about her concern, she wanted to know something far more than just a simple answer. But she couldn't tell her, not yet anyways. She didn't want to burden Renamon with her own misery.

Rika smiled at the thought. At least she had Renamon. She always cared.

"I'm fine Renamon."

Renamon blinked in surprised. This was definitely unusual. Almost all the time, Rika would scowl at her for bringing up a subject like this about her. Rika smiled. Come to think of it, this was the first time she'd seen her smile. Ever. Most nights she would cry on her futon because of the pain she kept to herself.

Renamon inwardly sighed. Rika didn't need just a digimon to care for her. She needed a friend. A human companion to share her thoughts with. She had actually thought that the other Tamers would bring her out of her shell. But they seemed to have failed like all the others who crossed Rika's path.

_"Come to think of it, the only person who was able to get close enough was Ryo," _She thought. Well...almost. Renamon hated to admit it, but she had actually hoped Ryo would take away the pain Rika was feeling. She was losing hope now.

"Hey watch where you're going- its you."

Renamon was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when Rika suddenly bumped into somebody. It was that strange boy with the goggles. Renamon looked down at him, then his digimon partner. Strangely enough, he didn't show any hostility like he did before, but still, one must never be too careful. Renamon kept her guard up.

"Oh, sorry about that," He smirked. "Wait...you're that girl in my first period. Rika is it?" Rika glared. She still remembered what he did in that class after their...staring competition.

"Yes it is. Next time why don't you watch where you're going goggle head," she spat rather angrily.

He frowned. "Takato."

"Whatever."

Takato still continued to stare at her, which only made Rika angrier in Renamon's opinion.

"What?! If you got something to say then spill it!"

Takato's expression changed into something that of curiosity.

"Something wrong?"

Rika looked indignantly at him. "What?"

"Well, you look depressed." Takato suddenly blinked. He finally remembered something.

"Grrr...What do you know...stupid goggle head," Rika turned around walking the other way. "Let's go Renamon."

Takato smiled, his soft voice sending an arousing chill.

"Probably more than you let on yourself."

Rika froze. She didn't like the way he said that. Clenching her fist, she snapped her head towards his direction only to see his retreating form. She growled. She didn't know where he was getting at with that comment, but she didn't like the feeling it gave her. With one final glance she turned her heels and started walking to find something to do. She never thought it would be this hard to find something, and it only just got harder.

Those words were still nagging her.

………………………………

Takato continued to walk finding a spot under the tree, plopped himself on the grass and laughed. Guilmon curious at his Tamer's hysteria approached him.

"Why are you laughing Takato?" Takato stopped and smiled.

"Do you remember the man we met near the train about a year ago?"

"No." Guilmon said curiously.

He sighed. "Cieru Nonaka. I remember him now. The one who gave you the chocolate-chip cookie."

"I remember him now!" he replied happily. "That cookie was very tasty."

Takato rolled his eyes. It was like Guilmon to remember nothing but food. He stared up at the sky, memories of when he tried to run away. His father died, and there was nothing left for him. He remembered leaving a note for his mother that she would never see him again. He was boarding a train, so he sat and waited by a man. It was Cieru.

Takato couldn't remember how he convinced him, but he did remember the words Cieru told him that made him stay.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Takato, remember that a normal person has boundaries. Saving those you really care for always comes with a price. But a dreamer...he understands things we will never see. It's a gift, something you have."_

_"Me? But...I..."_

_"With great power comes great responsibility Takato, but knowing when to use that power is something only you know with time."_

_"But I can't. Everyone I try to protect either hates me or ends up dying. I can't do anything right. What am I suppose to do?"_

_"Continue to protect those you love and hate. Even if people hate you, the only thing that matters is that you tried, so no one has a reason to hurt you. Here, I want you to take this. Call it fate. I have a daughter, probably the same age as you now, can't really say. Haven't seen her in almost eight years. It's a locket. Don't open it though. If you ever see her...please...give it to her and tell her how much I miss her."_

_"Huh? How will I know where she lives? Come to think of it, what does she even look like?"_

_Cieru smiled. "As I said before...I sort of believe in fate. I trust you Takato. If you ever find her...tell her. Here, take this too."_

_He handed Takato his phone and address to the city he was living in, on a small torn piece of paper. He also handed a small cookie to Guilmon, who ate it happily._

_"Now go home kid. You don't want to worry your mother."_

_He ruffled his hair that made Takato smile. He got off the bench but not before hugging the man._

_"Thanks Mr. Nonaka."_

_"Call me Cieru. Now go."_

_Takato ran off with Guilmon in tow, waving back to a new found friend. Well...a pretty old friend. A bit too old._

_"Thanks I'll never forget you!"_

………………………………

"How's it going Tak?" yelled a high-pitched voice.

Takato snapped out of his vision. His eyes were blurred until they focused...only to see the image of a hybrid rabbit.

"What's up?"

"BlackTerriermon!"

He looked to his left to see a boy running towards him. After he made it, he crouched, trying to get some air back into his system, like he ran a marathon.

"BlackTerriermon, I told you (huff) not to run off like that!"

"Sorry DC, but you could have made it here sooner. Tak, this is DC. DC, meet Tak."

DC looked at him, nodded, and then looked back at his partner.

"Don't you mean Takato?"

"Tak, Takato, Taka-Chan, what's the difference?" DC and Takato face faulted. That was one nickname he didn't ever want to hear from anybody.

DC sighed. "Don't mind him. If you ignore him long enough, eventually he'll get bored of you and run off."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, welcome to West Shinjuku High," He drolled on sarcastically. "Like it so far?" he asked.

"Not really, the kids look friendly enough though," Takato chuckled jokingly.

"Oh yeah! Deleting us is a real sign of friendship."

DC frowned. "BlackTerriermon…"

They were a strange combination if you thought about it more carefully, Takato thought. Though they seemed to be the only people who hadn't threatened him in any shape or form. They were nice to him so far in a way. Guilmon seemed to like them. He showed no signs of hostility among them, so Takato guessed it was okay.

He met a new friend. And maybe...a new ally.

………………………………

The day drolled on as my fifth hour class was sort of okay. Gym was a type of class that I could get used to. Heh, I remembered I used to hate Gym. The Teacher I had back then used to work our butts off. I absolutely dreaded it. But since it was a boring day, Mr. Kaiyuke decided to let us outside to some fresh air. The girls were in their own little corner talking about stuff boys wouldn't even care about. Instead they honed in on their skills by battling each other.

I decided not to be part of it, as I knew that they were no match for Guilmon. Though I wish my luck was a little better, as a boy with a Tentomon wanted to challenge me. Of course I declined his offer, but then again, when it comes to refusing a battle, people like him tend to get egotistic and call you a wimp. So I accepted.

Didn't take me long to beat him though. He was able to go to champion, I'll give him credit, but Guilmon didn't need to digivolve, which was kind of pathetic. He got angry and said some comment I ignored, and just walked off. I started walking around when I noticed DC and decided to walk over to him.

Heh. He was having a battle.

DC's BlackTerriermon seemed to enjoy battling the kids. I stood beside DC and watched as he mercilessly defeated his opponents. What was impressive about him was that he was able to go ultimate.

I sweat dropped as he waved off one of DC's commands and fired his missiles onto the helpless Ikkakumon who dedigivoled to Gomamon. He started doing that horrendous laugh he made during 1st period. DC groaned as the boys started glaring at the Cyborg digimon. He was a very amusing, yet strange digimon.

"BlackRapidmon! You could have waited till he got up!"

"Sorry. Heh. It slipped. Besides, he took too long!"

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me one day?"

"Ha! I am King! Bow down before me **Losers**!" He laughed crazily. He wasn't listening. DC face faulted.

This was the first digimon today that actually creeped me out.

"Err...he seems to enjoy himself," I commented.

DC sighed. "That's the problem; he enjoys it a little too much."

"Just, you wait!" said his defeated opponent. "Ryo will take care of you! Nobody can beat the Digimon King or even the legendary Tamers!"

"Well then messenger boy, you can tell them to bring on the fireworks!"

"BlackRapidmon!"

"What? I'm kidding!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Uh...Legendary?"

DC looked at me. "He means those Tamers that defeated the D-Reaper. Not to mention that weird digimon about a year ago. What was it again?"

I flinched. I really wish he didn't bring that up just now.

"You mean Parasimon." It was more of a statement than a question. "But Legendary? That word has a bit too much meaning to it."

DC crossed his arms looking very thoughtful.

"Come to think of it, you're right. But I think they call them that because of the fact they became Tamers before anybody else."

"That could be true."

**BOOM**

That strange explosion distracted me. I looked to my left along with DC only to see BlackRapidmon starting another fight, this time with three other digimon. Two champions and one ultimate. Heh, looks like DC might need my help on this one.

"Dammit!" DC cursed out loud. "That's the second time today they ganged up on me!"

"You think you can take us on now! How about it DC?!" yelled a boy, standing proudly in front of his ultimate digimon.

DC sighed. Well he did wish for something more challenging. "I better be careful what I wish for," he muttered. "Takato, you interested in a little Tornado Tag match up?"

I didn't need to think twice about this. The feeling of a digimon battle always got to me.

"Heh. You don't have to tell me twice. Let's do it. Guilmon…."

Guilmon turned to me. "Yes Takato?"

"You still up to another fight?"

"Of course Takatomon!" he replied happily.

DC raised an eyebrow. "Takato...Mon?"

I sighed. "It's a long story...I'll tell you later. You ready Guilmon?"

"Right!"

(Digivolution theme song playing)

"DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" I shouted as I slashed the card horizontally over my head. My D-Arc beeped loudly as a strange white glow shot out of it encasing Guilmon.

**Level 1 Ascension activated. **

**Data Reconfiguration Engaged**

**Digivolution **

**_Di_** **_Di...Digimon._**

**_Di_** **_Di Di...Digimon._**

_Takato puts up his D-Arc as it performed a brilliant blinding light. The D-Arc shows a strange Green wired egg, and strange red symbols flowing in an outward pattern outside it. _

**_Di_** **_Di...Digimon._**

_Guilmon explodes into a blinding red light, shooting flashes throughout the entire field and on the school._

_**Digimon!**_

_**Digital Monsters!**_

_**Digimon are the Champion!**_

**"Guilmon Digivolve -Too-toooo!!!" **_he shouts proudly, letting everyone know of his new ascension. Bolts of crimson red electricity surround Guilmon, encasing him in a large egg. His eyes snap open widely as his skin strips away his innocence into data, flowing steadily and beautifully away into new different packets of data, growing and attaching itself onto him, giving him new growing powers as he explodes out of his temporary prison. Blades on his arm, brisk white hair, a more broad and powerful look, earning him a new name to the world of digimon._

**Level 1 Ascension Complete**

"GROWLMON!"

"Holy..." DC gaped at the rather large digimon before him.

"Alright Guilmon!" shouted BlackRapidmon. "Let's give this school a whole new meaning of the word virus!"

Growlmon immediately went after one of the champions while BlackRapidmon took care of the two other digimon. I sweat dropped at what he said.

"Ha! Eat lead sucka! RAPID FIRE!"

"BlackRapidmon! That's it, no more Die Hard movies for you!"

I chuckled. They were an amusing yet powerful combination.

………………………………

What Takato and DC didn't know was a person standing on the rooftop of the gym to the west side of the school, watching them. The problem with this scene was that there were no stairs that led to the rooftop whatsoever, only a small steel ladder attached to the wall of the gym. This sign also meant that no one was allowed to access the roof, except authorized personnel.

The person had long blond hair that almost curled at the tips and light blue eyes which could only be identified as a female. Her skin was deadly pale and obviously wasn't part of the school since she had no uniform on. Instead, she wore a black dress. Black ribbons, black shoes, everything she wore was...black to put it plainly. Beside her was a rather large digimon.

To put it simple, it looked almost like a dog. A large dog with a spike collar that went around his neck giving him an intimidating, strong look.

"I'm confused. How long do you plan on convincing the boy?" the digimon asked. The girl looked at him.

"As long as it takes."

"He refused you the last time. What will make this any different?"

"..."

"You didn't like the idea before. Why change your mind now?"

"..."

"Alice?"

"Because it's not right!" she snapped. The digimon was taken back by her outburst. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Dobermon...it's just that, the mission was to aid the Tamers with their partners, but that also meant your sacrifice. I didn't want that."

"But after they obtained their digivolution, I still lived."

"Yes, this meant that there was another Tamer."

"Takato?" Alice nodded.

"Right...but he refused to take this gift. I was relieved when I heard his answer, but... (sigh) this was our mission, and we have to finish it."

"Yes...I understand now. But I'm still a bit confused. He managed to obtain the digivolution without our help. What is this other reason for searching for him?

"They haven't informed you about it, but it's what controls his anger of releasing the infection."

"What?"

"Takato has discovered his ability to activate the Key."

"You mean the Hazard. It looks too soon for him to be releasing it. He's way too young."

"I know which is why he must accept this program inside of you. It's supposedly restricts him from using it at all, especially if he can't control it."

"So the mission's never changed."

"Exactly."

Alice continued to look down at the battle as Growlmon finally took down the champion, and ran to aid BlackRapidmon.

"DRAGON SLASH!"

Alice sighed and looked at Takato, her eyes never missing a centigrade of him.

"I only pray that things would go better for you Takato."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AoM-** Well that's it. I'm never doing that that again. It was too long for me. I'm pooped. Now I'm too tired to answer any reviews. Oh well, I'll do it anyway.

**Terriermon-** It took you long enough! Now tell us about the new season!"

**AoM-** Ooops. Forgot about that.

**Terriermon-** What?!?! Nooooooo!!!

**AoM-** Don't worry about it. I'll tell you next chapter. What I can tell you now is that there definitely be another season called...uh...I forgot the name. Well anyways I'll explain it next chapter. Read and Review if you want my fellow readers. Or not. The choice is yours. Now for the answered reviews!

**_Knight of the Staff_ Thank you, and once again hope you update your fic soon.**

**_Digidestined of Courage:_ _Yep_. Your character trait along with BlackTerriermon fit perfectly to the story, thanks _again._**

**_Ruki_** **_and Tremors_**** And there's disturbance more to come baby!**

**_Night Creeper_ Hmm…never saw that movie, oh well at least you like it which is a good thing…I think.**

**_Raziel:_ Yes I'm still continuing it; this is going to be one of my longest fic.**

**_Lord of the Tamers_: Why thank you my lord.**

**_Sig:_ Congratulations! You're the first person to recognize one of my friends' stories. He was the one that introduced me to the site! I was hoping someone would catch it. Success!!!**

**_QuestionDeca:_ I wouldn't say unholy but yeah, one of the bloodiest transformations ever created. And I won't stop there!**

**_Zoleth:_** **Err…nice name…and thanks for the compliment.**

**_Dapster_: Shhh…that's suppose to be a secret. You'll know soon enough when I update more chapters.**

**_Ishuldar_** **Thanks and don't worry, I will finish it.**

**_Alex Warlorn:_ This will probably be somewhere between moderate and epic. I wouldn't say that Kazu and Kenta defeated the D-Reaper by themselves. It follows the regular season except without Takato in it. **

**_ShinigamiBlade_** **Congratulations! You're the second person to recognize one of my friends' stories. Though you're not getting any prize for this. I was hoping someone would catch it. Success!!!**

**_Akira Stridder:_ There's a side story chapter I'm going to add soon on how they defeated the D-Reaper. Keep an eye out!**

**_Hmr_** **Err…not so loud, don't worry I'll keep updating.**

**_Azereath:_ Oh they'll find out more alright. Muwahahahaha! - Okay let me stop.**

**_Smith316:_ Cool…you remind me of The Matrix. Though Takato probably won't do that. Who knows?**

**_BloodyKitsune_** **Yep, that's the best I can do. It will be even harder when school starts! Oo. Nooooooo!**

**_Duo:_ My other fic, I went through it too fast. This one I took serious time on.**

**_Gta_** **_Jake MK-II:_**** Yeah, that one I had to update quicker. I'm seriously behind my deadline.**

**AoM** Well that's about it. Chapter 5 will be updated this week eventually.

_**Next Chapter: Enter the Demon Child.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	5. EMP: Enter the Demon Child

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AoM-** Alright. This is just a revision of Chapter 5, so all the reviewers who read this don't have to read it again. Lately I've been having problems that I need to deal with so it will take a while for me to update this. I will definitely have chapter 6 updated sometime this week, so no worries. And last, I'd like to thank most of you for helping me, especially **Alex Warlorn**, for pointing out any corrections and hints needed in this chapter. You've been a great help. Now on with the fic rather than hear my constant nagging.

**Terriermon**- And mine!

**AoM-** (sigh) Yes Terriermon...you too. I do not own digimon nor do I own BlackTerriermon or DC. Oh and I will review all questions asked at the end of the chapter. Read and Review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thoughts _italics_

Actions ( )

Dialogue " "

………………………………

**Earn Your Trust**

………………………………

_**Chapter 5- E.M.P: Enter the Demon Child**_

_"Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness, and the word happy would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness. It is far better to take things as they come along with patience and tranquility." –**Carl Jung**_

Near the docking bay of Kyoto, a gray van pulled up next to the back of a large building. It was a white building that looked like a large, almost glass covered, coned shaped polygon. Well...sort of. On the top corner on the side were four letters **D.R.A.F.H **(Digimon Research and Facility of Hypnos). It was a building funded by the corporation of Hypnos.

The back doors of the van swung open hard yet silently, as what appeared to be four men and two women with digimon partners in black and blue stealth suits...in the middle of the day? Not only that...they were moderately armed with compressed HK-D25's, two satchels and three pounds of SEMTEX (really…big explosives), dispelling any notion that they were on some peaceful mission. One of them, who appeared to be the leader (he is wearing black...others are wearing blue), looked down on his digital watch showing it to be 2:36 p.m… Beside him was his digimon. A phantomon. He was a virus digimon.

In fact...they were all virus digimon. The leader pulled off his mask along with the rest of the group showing that they weren't even adults yet!

They were teenagers.

"The boss promised us a bonus if we finish this by 1800 hours (6:00)," he said. "We'll have to move quickly if we're gonna make it on time."

He moved to the front of the van revealing a blueprint of the entire building. Floors, elevators, security rooms, alarm systems, the whole enchilada.

"Yamatan and Athrun, you take the archives down in B-1. Have your Datamon and Etamon disarm the security systems and cameras. Your secondary objective is to find the files we need in the archives, and then plant the explosives. Hie and Felicia, you've got the Chemical Research Facility. When we give you the signal, have DemiDevimon and Kurasimon plant the SEMTEX to **three minutes** then get the hell out."

Hie fell flat on his face. "Are you sure I have to go to that C.R. place?" he asked, sniveling. "Dangerous chemicals make me allergic!"

Felicia scowled at him. "Shut up Hie or you're going to be looking for a new job again real soon."

"Come on Hie, we'll worry about your allergies later," said his partner Kurasimon.

"This isn't fair!" he yelled, oblivious to the guards that could be lurking anywhere around the facility. The others cringed at his outburst.

"We don't have time for this!" the leader said, exasperated. "Look Hie, here's a hundred yen," he said, extracting the money from his wallet. "If your allergies start acting up, you can go buy some pills or whatever with this."

Hie looked at the valued money and took it. He was grateful but it didn't make him feel better.

"Err...thanks Kuroki...I guess."

"Now get up off the ground, Madison, you come with me," said Kuroki. "We only have one shot at this. Don't screw your parts."

The group nodded. Heading towards the west side to the loading area, silently taking out the guard doing his daily patrol, the giant bay door sliding slowly, shut behind them.

………………………………

_"Why does it hurt so much?" _Takato asked himself. Today was finally over. Deciding not to take the local bus, he wanted to take a small tour of the city before walking home. Guilmon was surprisingly quiet.

"Hey Guilmon, you've been awfully quiet today." Guilmon looked up at his Tamer with curious honey colored eyes.

"Well you did say not to cause any trouble Takatomon."

Takato looked at him sternly before smiling. "Oh, well you could have played around if you wanted to." Amusement was laced through his words, and Guilmon looked at him confused.

"….okay Takato."

It seemed to him that Takato's moods could change in the blink of an eye, and they often did. From happy to sad, from sad to angry. It usually happened on what Takato called stress, something Guilmon didn't know anything about, and it occurred more often than anyone would have expected, especially when Takato's forced do something he may or may not regret. Guilmon usually didn't mind his constant mood changes, but sometimes it could be very confusing…

It was kind of an interesting day, though some of it, Takato wouldn't bother thinking about…like the small fight with Hiroshima.

Well…maybe not small, but it was certainly painful for Kotemon and Shima.

All in all, it was less…destructive than from where he used to live. Made friends, which was kind of a good thing. DC is a cool guy, but BlackTerriermon seems to love being a bit over on the dangerous edge.

He looked up, as the cool autumn wind blew through his hair, making them dance slowly, yet rhythmically all around his head. Somewhere near the curving horizon, the sun was drifting out of sight, leaving only a sliver of its golden radiance to decorate the sky that hasn't yet begun to darken. Soon the sun would be completely out of sight and then he would have to be home, where only his mother would be waiting for him with dinner.

Though what suddenly crossed his mind was what he would do for his birthday that was coming up next Thursday. They would probably do the usual thing, staying home and enjoying them selves with a cake and watch those silly home movies dad would always make.

Takato stopped walking.

He wasn't going to be here this year. Just Takato and Mie Matsuda. The pain he felt was only getting worse each time he was reminded of his father. Too much stuff was going through his mind, and his body felt tense. It was his dad's birthday about two months ago, he suddenly remembered. Even after his death they still celebrated it as if he was still there. The cake would be on the table, and the picture frame of him quietly sat right beside it. His mom would cut the cake and place a piece right beside the picture frame.

A slight smile decorated his lips and his peaceful feeling managed to drown out the prickling pain lancing up through his entire body to his head as he continued walking. His mother was the queen of baking and he felt, without a doubt, that whatever pastries she had concocted during the evening for their dessert would be mouth-wateringly delicious.

………………………………

The darkened, shadowy interior looked even more cavernous in the absence of light than it normally did; but Kuroki and the rest of the small group had studied the place for hours earlier that day under the pretext of training, and they knew the way around.

Kuroki's digimon phantomon stayed in front of the group, making sure that any lingering guard wouldn't take them by surprise. They continued walking until a large steel door appeared in their view along with two security guards. The bandits nodded to their digimon as a sign to attack.

"Halt! Identify yourself- ACK!!"

Phantomon wasted no time in silencing his enemy with a quick swipe of his bronze arced scythe, as the man's red sustenance sprayed out across the dim lighted wall. Felicia's DemiDevimon used poison dart which almost immediately knocked out the other guard.

Kuroki and the four other bandits approached the door, which remained closed, highlighted faintly by a dim greenish light set to illuminate the two diskette slots set into the wall.

"Okay Athrun, do your stuff."

Athrun smiled faintly. The slots had been a security measure taken by Hypnos to prevent unauthorized access, which meant that no one could open the doors unless they had the proper access code.

"Datamon, give me the disk."

"Affirmative."

Datamon handed his Tamer a disk he took out from one of the CD-Rom slots that was on the left side of his face which was then inserted into the first slot on the left, allowing for entrance……but sadly, a '**Level 5 Security Clearance' **appeared on the monitor displayed on the steel door. Athrun was also a technical wizard. He walked calmly up to the door, pulling out a small white diskette about the size of a silver dollar and inserting it into the second slot on the right. Blue sparks and white smoke belched from the slot, and the doorway rumbled opened.

They were in.

………………………………

Matsuki sighed deeply as he continued walking down the busy sidewalk. He didn't realize it before, but it actually felt nice being outside than on the crowded bus. The only problem was the fact that he was getting a headache from all the noises around him. People from left to right, front to back creating commotions about either getting home on time from work, or vice versa.

"Jeez it's even worse here than in Itchijou," he muttered miserably. His headache got even worse when a strange sensation overcame him.

**(Yawn) That felt good.**

Takato groaned. _Can't you go away for once?_

**Hmmm…let me think……no.**

Takato sighed…then suddenly grunted as he put his hand on his forehead. Something was wrong.

_You're giving me a headache._

**What? You mean after all these months you still haven't adapted to my annoyance?**

_That's not what I meant. You're giving me a headache._

**I can see that.**

_NO! I mean literally…_"Argh!!"

Takato collapsed to the ground, grinding his teeth shut, as huge pounding force throbbed inside his head. He let out a small scream in frustration. His head was hammering ferociously as he became slightly dizzy. Guilmon suddenly stop and rushed to his side. People hurrying by curiously watched as he held both his hands on his head as if he was in pain. Then decided it would be better to leave him alone.

"Takatomon! What's wrong?" Guilmon gasped as Takato's forehead revealed a strange red glowing symbol.

It was the Hazard.

"My head…it hurts!"

His back arched, his lips opened, hands gangling on his forehead, as he screamed death, piercing the dull silence, screaming as somebody seemingly ate at him alive from inside, angrily burning lungs, boiling his veins, spitting acid disgustingly over his churning stomach. People suddenly stopped, starting to form a crowd around the brown-haired boy and his digimon.

"Mommy, what's wrong with him?" A little girl asked, clutching her Yokomon closely.

"I don't know. Somebody call for and ambulance!"

"Hey son, are you okay?" Another person asked as he approached Takato. Though some people thought nothing of it, most of them came back, the screams were difficult to ignore.

**What…It's begun…so soon?!!**

_What?!_

**We need to find a place to set you down, the effects are already starting!!!**

_What the hell are you talking about! UGH! _

Takato felt another one striking at him. The strange symbol flashed rapidly on his sweaty forehead as Guilmon looked on helpless at his Tamer's pained expression. Takato's screams did not stop. Instead, he screamed louder, as a sharp pain struck not only his head, but his entire body as well. The crowd of people stepped back in fear and surprise for the boy.

**Dammit just do what I say!! You're losing control of the hazard, and you're already attracting unwanted attention!! Go over to that abandoned building!**

The voice sounded deadly serious, and Takato slowly looked up. Sure enough, there was an abandoned building behind the small crowd about a few meters from where he was crouching. It was about two to three stories high with glass colored windows near the middle front with a pattered that looked like a face of a man. It looked pretty run down, like it hasn't been used in years and the cracks and debris lying around proved it. At first glance you couldn't tell what kind of building it was until you saw the large cross at the very tip of the building.

It was a church…or to better describe it…a Cathedral.

Takato groaned again as another slice of pain came with a sudden flash. Takato was getting dizzy, and the wave of nausea overcoming him was making things even worse.

"Guilmon...take...take me to that building...please."

Guilmon immediately complied, wanting to help his Tamer very badly. He didn't want to just stand there and hear Takato's screams of pain. Takato stumbled onto his back as Guilmon rushed pass the now large crowd, who moved out the way to the Cathedral.

Guilmon tore through the yellow 'Do Not Cross' ribbons, and entered the building. He ran down the aisle as the setting sun gleamed through the colored windows, displaying light on the altars up ahead of him. He went down to the front gently placing him on the ground. His screams weren't stopping and Guilmon worried even more for his Tamer.

He then looked up, noticing the settings of the house of God. The rows were set up twelve on each side with the torn red carpet that stretched from his reptilian feet to the end of the front door. Glass art displayed on the top windows glowed brightly with the sun shining through them, leaving a breathtaking display. His thoughts suddenly cleared when he sensed another figure hiding in the shadows of the church. He suddenly went viral.

"Takato, I sense a digimon here."

"What? Grahhh!" Another pain struck him even more forceful than before. He didn't know how much he could hold out. It was getting worse each time he breathed.

**The level of the Hazard is getting worse. It's at 78 percent! You have to control it!**

_Dammit!!! You act like I know how!!!_

**80 percent!**

"Hey! What's all this racket over here eh? Sheesh!"

Takato blinked as he looked up from his position, only to see two evil green beady eyes staring back.

**86 percent.**

………………………………

A man in black stepped out of the shadows of his office as he approached the main halls of his corporation. He had blond hair that almost looked dirty, though he seems to not notice it, and wore black shades to cover his eyes from the intense light in the hallways. His shoulders hung dejectedly, walking down to the main computer filled room as the doors automatically shifted open to his approaching form.

On his right was a **very** large screen, displaying strange codes and symbols not even a prodigy could comprehend with. About twenty feet from the screen were strange seating chairs raised in the air with keyboards attached on the front. Not only that…

There were two people in it. Women to be exact.

One of them noticed the man enter the room as he took a quick glance at the screen before turning to face them.

"Riley, did I receive any message while I was gone?"

Riley nodded. "You did receive one Yamaki, sir. It was Mr. Konawa from Kyoto. He's at the DRA Facility right now."

Yamaki grunted. If it was one thing he hated, it was the scientist and his constant complaining.

"Did he say anything?"

"Hmm…can't remember…Megumi?"

The other woman seated near Riley made a slight nod before answering.

"He said he was making his usual reports on the research project and still hasn't found any glitches in it. He's waiting for your approval to test it. He's calling back in about forty minutes."

Yamaki dug into his coat pocket absentmindedly, finding his silver lighter, clicking it open and close, open and close. The age old habit came back to him effortlessly, though it had been absent for almost a year following the departure of the Parasimon attack. He always did it unconsciously when he felt most alive: when he was in deep thought, knowing what was happening to the world he lived in, and more importantly, knowing he was in a position to do something about it. Yamaki stood, lighter in the palm of his hand and a plan already beginning to form in the depths of his mind.

_**Click. Click. **_

He sighed. "He knows I have no power to do that sort of thing, only the Board of Directors. Riley...report."

The woman nodded as she typed on the keyboard as the screen changed, showing statistics of sorts and what looked to be a map of West Shinjuku with little dots of all sorts of colors.

She yawned. "There have been some recent biomerges, but with all these kids as Tamers now, there's no problem in deleting them."

_**Click**_

A rare smile tugged at Yamaki's lips. Ever since the defeat of D-Reaper, there had been more and more Tamers, something they had yet to figure out why. Though the advantage of this was the fact that it was much easier to take out any stray digimon that decided to enter the real world. He even hired most of them to perform necessary jobs to keep everything in line. Everything was working perfectly, that is, until everything went slightly downhill from there.

Virus digimon, Parasimon, found a way to breach the real world causing chaos throughout the city of Itchijou. Countless lives were lost, and it was something that would haunt him for years to come. And even worse, he had to deal with some criminal group that recently started, known as the **V.R.M. **(Viral Resistance Movement). Already they've made local and national news. They caused damage not only to his corporation, but other corporations funded by Hypnos. And next week, he is to have a meeting with the Mayor and his advisors, The Monster Makers and the original Tamers and their parents about the recent happenings this past year.

_**Click. Click.**_

Also, he made a note to call one of the newest members, Takato, to come to the meeting as well. He felt that Matsuki would play an important role in figuring out how to stop this viral group, since Takato himself had a virus for a partner, he could read out their next move. He sighed.

_**Click.**_

"Riley…anything else to report?"

She yawned again. "Nothing out of the ordinar-WHOA!"

Red emergency lights blared through the building as a large red dot pulsated on the screen. And it was getting bigger.

Yamaki took off his glasses in surprise. "Megumi! Riley! What's going on?!"

Both women typed furiously figuring out what was the source of the emergency. Megumi gasped.

"Yamaki! There's a large energy reading near the Shinjuku town district! Latitude 24 degrees west, Longitude 128 degrees south!"

"What?!" Yamaki gaped.

"That's near the abandoned church!" Riley exclaimed.

The strange red dot pulsated even more as the circles around it began to expand.

"Oh no! Yamaki! Readings are getting stronger! It won't stop growing!"

_**Clank.**_

Yamaki dropped his lighter. He couldn't believe what was happening. One minute, everything's normal, and the next…

"Riley! Get me a hold of the original Tamers!"

It's gone haywire.

………………………………

Unlike the loading bays, which weren't used during the day for some suspicious reason, the C.R. facility was kept at least partially illuminated by a row of fluorescent lights set along recesses in the sides of the room, though it was still a bit dark. The R&D facility, which was the Research and Development facility next to it, was organized much like a typical office section, rows of cubicles and glassed-in spaces, irregularly interspersed with doors that led to other parts of the corporation. The group headed north to the emergency staircase that led both up and down (of course).

"Okay, you guys know what to do. Complete your objectives then meet us back at the van."

They all silently nodded before separating into the three groups they were assigned. Yamatan and Athrun took the stairs down while Kuroki and Madison did the opposite. That left only Hie and Felicia to the chemical research lab which wasn't very far from their position.

"Man of all the jobs I was given, it had to be this one," Hie groaned. Felicia sighed.

"Well you can stop crying about it and quit now if you want."

"Well- no I don't want to quit but-"

"Then stop whining! The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can get out."

………………………………

Kuroki and Madison reached the third floor of the building titled 'Unauthorized Access.' And they were serious. After quickly running to the end of the narrow hall was a corner which they turned left…taken by surprise, they dove back?

There was another one of those thick steel doors Hypnos seemed so proud of, only this time, instead of a simple diskette slot, there was a combination retinal and handprint scanner mounted in the wall to the side. A simple, small print plate like any other in the building marked the door: **'Weapon X Projects III, R Division.' **Along with the door, were about seven to eight guards!

One of the guards heard a slight tapping noise as if someone was running. He looked to the corner and saw nothing.

"You guys heard anything?" One of the other guards answered back with a fatigued look in his eyes.

"Nah," he yawned. "Besides...I'm beat. I don't even know why we're still guarding this location." The others nodded in agreement.

Madison raised her eyebrows at the increased security. "Wow, whatever we're looking for must be really important for them to keep it in there," She whispered.

Kuroki nodded and whispered back. "No Kidding. Whatever our boss wants must be big."

"What do you think she wants with this…program or whatever it is?"

"She mentioned something about a program capable of destroying data...I think. That's all I was told."

"You mean like on the internet?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? But it will definitely help us with our operation."

"So what should we do now?" BlackPalmon asked.

"We could take them on!" Phantomon gloated. Kuroki took another peek around the corner. They probably could take on a few, but they'd be easily overpowered. And they were running low on ammo because of the recent guards they took out patrolling the emergency stairs and hallways.

"Hmmm…I got it!" He exclaimed. "Look, they're all huddled close together in a group. If we can manage to tie them up we could easily take them out."

"Leave it to me," BlackPalmon smiled with glee. Madison nodded her approval and they were set.

The same guard suspicious of the noise earlier snapped out of his dazed state. "Guys I'm telling you I keep hearing these weird sounds. Someone's out there!"

One of the others sighed. "Give me a break, no one could get passed here or even go through the entrance of the building for that matter."

"Well we can."

The guards were startled when they heard a rather cheeringly voice. They cocked their M-16's and aimed at what appeared to be a small grayish black cactus, with a white flower on the top of its head. They blinked in confusion.

"Hello!" It replied happily then attacked. "POISON IVY!!!"

"What- ugh hey!" The eight guards were suddenly startled when they realized that they were tied up with what appeared to be vines with sharp thorns that suddenly penetrated their skins. They all screamed in pain.

"Good work BlackPalmon!" Madison replied.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the guards yelled. "You won't…get….away with….th-"

He fainted. And immediately after him the others soon followed the same process. Phantomon lowered his scythe.

"Hey, what happened? I wanted to finish them off!"

BlackPalmon smiled as the vines tied around the guard slithered off and retracted back on to her plant like hands.

"You know…they don't call my attack 'Poison Ivy' for nothing."

Phantomon pouted. Kuroki sighed as he walked towards the steel doors.

"So how do we get in?" Phantomon asked.

"Phantomon's right, our finger prints won't work on that thing," Madison explained. Kuroki nodded, looking around the area for anything useful before staring down at one of the guards. He smiled.

"I got it covered."

………………………………

**_Hazard level 88 _percent**

Takato stared at the strange digimon before him. It was at the same height with Takato while he was crouched on the floor. It was purple with demonic looking green eyes, yet they held the innocence of a child. He wore red gloves, a red handkerchief that was tied around his neck, and a white belly with and an evil looking happy face showing its teeth.

The digimon walked over to Takato and Guilmon who returned to his normal state. He looked at Guilmon who looked curiously back, then turned to Takato.

"WH…who are you?" Takato asked.

**_90 _percent**

The digimon sniffed is finger. "Who am I? Well I'm glad ya asked that? The names Impmon." Guilmon cocked his head to the right.

"What's an Impmon? Is it something we can eat?" Impmon paled slightly before regaining his composure.

"What? Ya mean ya never heard a me before? Humph!" He crossed his arms then looked at Takato again. He noticed the pained expression with sweat dripping down his face.

"What's with all the yellin anyways? Can't a digimon get any sleep around here?!"

"My Tamer is in trouble, he needs help."

Impmon took a quick glance at Takato before turning to Guilmon.

"Look here, dino boy…"

"Dino…boy?"

"What are ya dumb or somethin, I'm talking to you! Sorry…I don't help you'se digimon and their Tamers. Makes me sick to see ya follow'em around takin orders."

**_93 _percent**

"But Takato is my friend."

"Friend?! You think that they order ya to do things like some loyal dog because they ya friends? Ha! The only good they do is run like scared after ya give'em something to talk about. Bada boom eh? Ha! Ha!"

He made a motion with his finger as a small flame lit up at the tips.

"Now get outta here before I have ta make ya."

Takato took a good look at Impmon's facial expression. It was easy to tell that he was faking it. He didn't know what was with this digimon, but he did notice that Impmon was a virus. He didn't need his D-Arc to know that. Then it hit him.

Takato screamed bloody murder as the pain felt suddenly doubled. Impmon blinked in surprise at the scream.

"…the hell?" What's wit him?" he asked as Guilmon looked on worried as ever.

**Hellooo!! Do I have to put it in writing for you?! Hazard levels at 95!! You have to control it!!**

_I can't!!! I don't know how!!!_

**97 percent! The moment it reaches a hundred you can kiss this city's resources goodbye!!!**

Takato's eyes widened in surprise.

_What?! What do you mean?! Argh!!_

Another pain struck him harder than the last.

**What I mean is that you can't hold on to the Hazard's power for too long, or you start to over use it. It's like turning on a reactor. Use it too much, and you'll have a meltdown.**

_But I don't even know I'm using it! I don't even know how!_

**It acts on your emotions! It affects anything related to computer data, digital data, the whole enchilada! You've been thinking about a lot of things haven't you? You're under too much stress!! You have to tone down!!**

_I…can't…ahhh!!!_

_**98.**_

**(Sigh) Oh well. The city will be in one peace, but there's gonna be a lot of hell to deal with.**

_**99.**_

Takato sprawled on the floor moving uncontrollably, receiving multiple spasms. Impmon and Guilmon watched in sheer horror as Takato's eyes changed from his normal crimson red to blood shot. The Hazard on his forehead flashed rapidly to the point where it turned white. And the moment of hell began.

**100 percent.** **Warning…E.M.P activated. **

Then it happened.

Takato's eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he felt an enormous amount of energy drain him completely. His body turned an unnatural glowing red as the power of the Hazard shot out from the glowing symbol on his forehead. And something else that would leave even the sovereigns on their knees.

Takato let out an earth shattering scream for the entire city to hear and fear.

Large spheres of red electrical energy shot out of the Cathedral, shattering the doors and windows as the large crowd outside ran in fear of the electricity that cackled everywhere, expanding into waves growing…destroying everything in its path.

Cars lined up on the street suddenly stopped moving, confusing the drivers up to the point where they ran out of it in fear because of the windshield and car door windows shattering across the streets. Lamp post on the streets suddenly flickered then exploded over the large crowds of people who ran for their lives from the unnatural phenomena. Sparks flew out of stores and buildings as a huge energy wave speeded throughout the entire city. People ran out of their houses in fear as their appliances and sorts came flying out of windows going haywire. And even worse was to come.

Digimon below Rookie level were suddenly deleted as they ran in fear of the dangerous energy. The same little girl cried as Yokomon's data slowly floated away into the now night sky, fading into nothing.

Chaos ensued as the once peaceful city of Shinjuku fell into Blackout.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AoM- Well that's about it. Not bad actually. This one was a bit shorter than the last.

Terriermon- Jesus Christ! 5,000 words?! You seriously need a new hobby.

AoM- I think I have enough of them thank you very much. Now to answer the reviews!

**John on 'da John: Thanks. I will.**

**Resha-988: Don't worry, I will.**

**Bloodykitsune: Err…don't get too bored.**

**Digidestined** **of Courage:**** Thanks again for the review. Hope you update your fics soon.**

**Anthony1: Thanks. And you may find more of it more sooner than I usually update.**

**Duo: Hmm. You actually gave me an idea about that Matrix Evolution. Thanks for the review.**

**Smith316: I will.**

**Holydak1: Yes and there will be more of it soon.**

**Dapster: You're right about him being nasty during the first two chapters. He's actually normal like most others; it's just his reaction to a new setting since he moved.**

**GtaJake** **MK-II:**** Yeah it could be OVA. Who knows? We'll find out sooner or later.**

**Hmr: Yes, don't worry, I'm continuing it.**

**Akira Stridder: It'll be a surprise for her. But it won't be for quite a while.**

**Green skin: Thanks.**

**Azereath: Okay, that I should explain. The first two chapters were kind of like a flashback. Takato met Yamaki and was hired. The thing is, Takato doesn't realize Yamaki works for Hypnos…at least not yet anyway. As for his powers, you'll realize it in this chapter as well. **

**Alex Warlorn: Woo! A pretty long one! Okay…Alice is going to tell Takato, but the Hazard isn't really an actual threat to him. It all depends on what he's feeling. She doesn't want to fail, she's deciding whether she should go on with the mission or not. She chooses to do so anyway.**

_**"Well, you look depressed." Takato suddenly blinked.  
That contradicts what you said earlier about Takato being observant but no nosey.**_

**Yes, I already knew about the contradiction. You'll notice that there will be a lot of those in the fic, and one part where Takato realizes it himself as well. I'm using it in the fic just for the hell of it. It actually fits well with the story really.**

**As for Jeri.** **Takato saved her yes…but he never revealed himself to her. You'll know more when I add the side story chap of the D-Reaper Saga later on.**

**Last but not least…I do not know what inspires people to write a Henry x Jeri pairing. That never even crossed my mind until you mentioned it just now. I guess it has something to do with their personality like Henry's maturity, and Jeri's shyness…Oh I don't know. **

Well that's about it! Read and Review folks!!!

_**Next Chapter: City Wide Blackouts**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	6. City Wide Blackouts

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AoM-** **I finally added more plots to the chapter.** First, I like to thank everyone who waited patiently for this. It'll be great if I am able to get this problem finished soon. Be sure to look in the forums for comments and progress about my fics and in my Bio.

**Rika-** You know, I just thought of something.

**AoM-** What?

**Rika-** You **are** an Angel right? Why can't you just wish for it to be solved? I thought angels like you are suppose to make wishes.

**Terriermon-** Obviously not this one.

**Henry-** Terriermon!

**Terriermon-** What? It's true isn't it?

**AoM-** I wish it were that simple, but I can't. Anyways I was finally able to post this fic after what? Eight months? Nine? (Sigh) It'd be so much easier if I had a laptop right now. I do not own digimon whatsoever or DC and BlackTerriermon. Read and Review!

**Rika-** Or not.

**AoM-** (glares) Thank you Rika.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thoughts _italics_

Actions ( )

Dialogue " "

00(hours):00(minutes):00(seconds)

………………………………

**To Earn Your Trust**

………………………………

_**Chapter 6- City Wide Blackouts.**_

"_Pain is a state that starts with madness and ends with regret and confusion."_ –**Robert G. Ingersoll**

"_I'm not confused. I'm well mixed!" _–**Robert Frost**

_**07:08:48 p.m, West Shinjuku District**_

Things can go so wrong. From the point of where it started, to after it ended. People tend to get scared easily, even if their lives weren't technically in danger in the first place. The city itself fell into the arising darkness as the strong energy once roaming the place disappeared. For what reason you ask? The people didn't know. Even when the damage was only minimal, mass panic continued, and people still ran as if something was ready to claim their lives.

Rika Nonaka ran through the large crowd, pushing and shoving them out of her way with her Discman and D-Arc in both hands. Something had happened while she was walking home. All of a sudden, the lights on the street started to flicker then go out, something you definitely don't see everyday. She continued to run through the crazed people figuring that whatever they were running from is likely to be the direction opposite to where they're running. It was that simple.

The armed forces were outside right after all the commotion started. Of course they tried to calm everyone down, but by the looks of it, no one cared or even paid attention to them. Rika looked up to see Renamon phasing in and out on the building rooftops before narrowing her eyes ahead.

She looked all around, noticing that it was practically dark. All the street lights and stores were all burned out. If it wasn't that, it was either they were in need of replacements, or the light bulbs blew up. This was like the worst case scenario she'd ever seen. Well…besides the D-Reaper and Parasimon.

"Rika!"

She suddenly stopped after hearing her name but couldn't find the source of it. The screaming people and exploding lights and such weren't helping her at all. Renamon immediately sensing Rika's distress, phased down beside her.

"Rika, over there." Rika nodded before looking to where she pointed. Across the street two boys were running towards her with their digimon, forcing themselves through the large crowd.

"Ryo! Brainiac! What the hell is going on!" She yelled over all the noise.

Henry was panting from all the running he and Ryo made, so Ryo answered for him.

"We don't know!" He yelled back over the crowd. "Everything's gone crazy!"

"Tell me about it! I haven't even reached the final level and the TV blew up!"

"Gargomon!"

"What? I'm telling you its madness!"

Henry sighed. "Something else happened as well. Look."

He pointed at both his digimon and Ryo's as well; Strikedramon and Gargomon. Rika didn't get the hint.

"So? What about them?"

Ryo explained. "They suddenly digivolved near the mall."

"We didn't even use a card," Henry finished. Rika looked skeptical. Something like that couldn't happen could it? It wasn't likely. Not in her opinion anyway.

"What about Calumon? He could have been nearby."

"It's possible, but no. It was different. Some type of shockwave…it was almost black. It kind of reminded me of a sonic boom."

"Nearly every digimon around the area digivolved when they got hit by it, and most of them can't seem to control it! We never have seen anything like this before. We needed help, so we came looking for you and the others."

Rika and Renamon exchanged glances. Black? Rika could have sworn it was almost red. Maybe it changed color when it was fading? And if it made their digimon digivolve, why didn't Renamon digivolve when she got hit by it? If anything, the strange wave made her weaker, not stronger. Unless they were talking about another one? She seriously doubted it. She would have to figure it out later.

"It probably happened when they sensed danger?" Henry suggested.

"But it didn't feel as if we were in danger."

"Danger! Hellooo! The city's power is practically in shambles and you say there's no danger! HEY WATCH IT!" Rika yelled as a person, terrified of the chaos, nearly knocked her down.

"I suggest we should find a spot more secluded than this area," Renamon inquired.

"Hec! Anywhere if it gets us away from these crazed lunatics!"

"(Sigh) Gargomon, now's not the time."

"Momentai Henroid, I was being serious."

Ryo sighed, rubbing his drowsy eyes before he looked at the crowd now running to and from the street. He then looked at Strikedramon who was somewhat quiet after all the craziness that happened.

Akiyama frowned.

He highly doubted that Strikedramon was this calm. Sure in his rookie form he's somewhat peaceful which is strange since his ultimate form was anything but passive. Ryo hadn't seen enough of his champion form so he couldn't tell as much. Though he seemed to be restraining himself from destroying anything at the moment, Ryo could tell that he was somewhat restless from all this waiting around. Then again, he was feeling a bit agitated himself.

It was weird that this would happen all of a sudden. Who could have done this? And for what reason? His first thought that came to mind was a digimon. But what kind of digimon besides Calumon would be able to force their digimon to digivolve? Of course it could have been something else, he didn't know. But he knew what they had to do.

"We need to find the others first. Then I think we need to head straight for Hypnos and find out what's going on. I have feeling Yamaki saw this before any of us did."

"But what about the digimon at the mall?" Henry questioned. "They've probably made more damage than they did when we were there, and I seriously doubt that their tamers will gain a certain amount of control on them."

Ryo sighed. "Don't know. What should we do about them?"

Rika looked at the both of them impatiently. "So do we split into groups or what?"

Henry took a moment to think. If they split up, they'd cover more of their goals faster. But breaking up meant fewer in the group and that was a problem since handling the out of control digimon at the mall meant more people. Henry rubbed his forehead making a decision.

"Doesn't seem like the right time to be splitting up. If we found Kazu, Kenta and Jeri sooner it might have been a good idea. Plus there's whatever's out there causing all this trouble. It's better if we stay together.

Ryo straightened. "Then it's settled. We'll find the others then go to Yamaki and work from there."

Henry nodded, while Rika grunted and looked down at one of the two objects in her hands. She growled.

Whoever did it would pay for destroying her Discman player.

………………………………

**_08:16:01 p.m, Kyoto District, _D.R. Facility**

"Achoo! Dammit I hate this place!"

They had reached their destination of the C.R. Lab. The rooms and hallways were strangely a bit dark, even with the fluorescent lights illuminating them. Behind the clear glass walls, followed by more of those steel doors that Hypnos seems to love so much, were scientists who appeared to be conducting experiments and such…

Along with more guards patrolling the area.

Felicia immediately clamped his mouth shut, glaring fiercely at a surprised Hie.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Do you want us to get caught!" She silently hissed. Hie removed her hand from his mouth and sighed.

"I told you those things make me allergic."

"Well suck it up! We'll deal with it later."

Felicia turned around and took a peek around the corner. Apparently no one heard his annoying outburst, and for that she sighed in relief. Not many guards were around the narrow passage area, except one who was walking back and forth between intersecting hallways.

"Alright let's go."

The group ran down the hallway, but not before taking another peek around the corner. She watched as the same guard yawned before leaning against the wall and nodding off. Felicia looked down at her digimon who nodded and made a dash for the other end. DemiDevimon looked both ways.

The guard had his eyes closed so he signaled the others to follow. They continued on their way…until Hie tripped and fell flat on his face...again. He made a moderate yelp which startled everyone around the place…

Including the guard.

Felicia looked back in disgust at Hie's sheer clumsiness and with surprising strength, hauled him by the stealth suit and dragged him away before anyone had a chance to notice. The guard slowly looked up dazed from is temporary nap hearing a noise in the hallway.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hmm…nobody…ZZZ." He went back to sleep.

The small group sighed in relief as Felicia dropped Hie on the ground.

"Dammit Hie! Can you get any worse!" She hissed again, seething with anger.

"Err…I tripped?"

"…"

"…"

"Of all people that Kuroki picked it had to be you!"

Hie lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Felicia."

She sighed as she saw how pitiful he looked right now. She had to admit, she did feel sorry for the poor guy, but it would have been much easier if she was paired with someone less…clumsy. This was no time to be arguing with Hie. They had to find their main objective and get out. In the meantime, she had to put up with the…flaws…this boy carried.

"(Sigh) Look, when this is all over I'll…I'll go with you to buy your…um…pills."

Hie looked up from his helpless weeping with new hope in his eyes. "You really mean it?" he asked. "Thanks, Felicia!"

"Alright already! Now get up off the ground, we don't have much time left."

"(Sniff) that….was just too beautiful…I think I gonna cry," DemiDevimon said, performing his fake impression. He then snickered.

Felicia sighed in frustration. "Not now Demi! You can mock later!"

He made a saluting position. "Yes ma'am."

"Let's go."

They continued on their way again, crawling on the floor so that no one would catch them over those glass windows. They reached the end of the hallway and found revolving doors up front and went in.

They gasped at what they saw.

It was a gigantic room filled with all kinds of technological wonders having to do with Digimon. And even what looked like a partially disassembled D-Arc was wired to various diagnostic screens in the corner. But their main objective stood in the center.

It was a large machine that stood from the ground all the way to the attached ceiling. Huge wires and chords were connected to the machine from the sides and ended up at another end of the room to a large screened computer similar to the one Hypnos used for locating wild digimon. Three scientists were typing on it. Centered in the middle of the strange machine was a small disc rotating in a strange green cylindrical light surrounded in a firm glass surrounding.

Over a dozen guards were surrounding it!

"Okay," Felicia whispered as they quietly crawled through the doorway. "We have to find a way to get that disk so be sure not to damage it. Those guards are the worst of our problems."

"Should I digivolve?" DemiDevimon asked. Felicia nodded.

"It'd be better if you did."

"Yeah, you too Kurasimon," Hie added.

Both digimon nodded while their Tamers slashed a digivolution card through the slots, which was soon followed by a flash of light.

………………………………

_**07:19:48 p.m, West Shinjuku District**_

_**00:00:16 seconds to Aftermath.**_

"This isn't good, already he's starting to lose control," A girl sighed. She was on top of a tall building, looking down at the people who ran for safety. From her point of view, all she could see were ants running absolutely nowhere in her opinion. There was nowhere to run to except stay in their houses, so technically it was absolutely pointless to be outside.

"Alice we need to find him."

_**00:00:11**_

"I know Dobermon; I'm not sure, but I think I know where he is."

Alice pointed to the broken down church on her left side.

_**00:00:07**_

"That's the point where the energy was released, but it might be hard to find them but we'll try never the less."

Dobermon grunted. "That was a strong EMP wave, much stronger than my _Swartz Strahl_. How could a boy his age carry so much power?"

_**00:00:04**_

Alice frowned and sighed. "Those were my thought exactly. The lights will be back on soon, but that isn't for quite a long while. It's strange though, Takato is more different than I would've thought. I would have expected something far more destructive than this…HUH!"

_**00:00:00**_

Alice stumbled in surprise. The building rocked as she forced herself to regain balance. Alice silently cursed. She wished she kept her mouth shut. Though right now was not the time to be feeling jinxed. The building continued to rock as well as the ground below them. People that calmed down a bit ran for their lives yet again, thinking that some unseen force hadn't finished its business yet. Then all of a sudden…it stopped.

Dobermon held on to her. "What the hell was that?"

"I…I don't know."

"Was that Takato?"

"_It could have been Takato, but after that release of energy, he wouldn't have any power left." She thought. _"No, for some reason right now I'm starting to have doubts it was him."

The building suddenly started to shake again. It was different now as a strange blast was heard; only now it came from the shopping district. Dobermon kept Alice's balance as they both looked on at what now appeared to be another energy wave spreading across the area. But this one was somewhat different than Takato's. It expanded smaller than the red one, only to about a few meters in diameter. It was like a dome of energy that only surrounded that particular area. Not only that…

It was black.

………………………………

_**07:21:48 p.m, East Shinjuku District, Hypnos**_

"Riley! Find out what that shockwave was! Megumi, find any means of contacting the Tamers."

"Yes sir!" They replied in unison.

The power in Hypnos was temporarily restored thanks to the emergency generators that proceeded to automatically turn on after all the lights and such were out. The major downside was that the generators would start and stop periodically; exactly fifty-eight minutes before it shuts down, then another twenty minutes of rest before it starts up again, so they had to work fast.

Yamaki continued to monitor the screen, watching as the red dot that suddenly appeared as a threat was beginning to fade. The large waves that the dot made though continued to expand further and further away until it left completely.

"Of all the insanities that have happened over the past year, this one tops it all." Yamaki groaned.

He began fiddling with his pocket lighter again…stress beginning to take a toll on him. Yamaki later cocked his head to the side after hearing a sudden beeping sound. There was a small gasp as one of the workers, Riley, made a curious discovery. She punched in a few more keys before the info gathered was displayed on screen.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey Yamaki…take a look at this."

He turned to Riley before walking up towards her near the monitor.

"What did you find?"

She paused a moment, reading her findings carefully before addressing them. Then she pointed at the graph on the bottom right of the screen.

"Readings show that the energy that was released thirteen minutes ago was some sort of magnetic shockwave. The atom configuration scales are off the charts! There was so much energy, that all types of things that ran on electricity were fried the moment they got hit by it, and what's strange is that there's no sign of any type of metal that was supposed to be scattered in the blast. Like-"

Yamaki frowned.

"An EMP bomb."

"Right, but wait, it gets weirder."

Riley typed rapidly on the keyboard before the screen changed and three different graphs were shown.

"I've managed to trace some data found in the EMP wave. Its data is almost similar to that digimon that wiped out the Parasimon eleven months ago."

"What?"

And I've managed to look back into the history log files and found that there are more tracings of the same data that was detected when the kids entered and breached the D-Reaper. What's interesting about it was that it didn't come from a digimon or a bomb…but…it's…"

"It's what?"

Riley paused a moment looking for more of the info gathered…only to sigh in frustration…

"I can't really say…but the level of whatever was released were somewhat more of a danger to digimon and anything that ran on electric power rather than people, like cars, lights and other sorts..."

Riley continued to blab on about something that went straight off the topic of the situation, in Yamaki's opinion, and decided to block out that unnecessary information. Instead he looked at the files displayed on the screen when he unexpectedly noticed something. The data from the Parasimon attack with the one happening now…

They both displayed hazard symbols.

"_Where have I seen that before?" _he thought. Indeed he was sure of himself he saw it before somewhere. What was it…it was at the tip of his fingers…

Riley continued talking unaware that Yamaki had been ignoring her the whole time. "It's funny that something like a giant lizard would cause so much damage-"

"Wait a minute…say that again…"

Riley looked at him in mild confusion "Err…giant lizard?"

That was it.

"Riley, bring up the profiles of every single Tamer recruited."

"But…why?"

"Just do it!"

Riley frowned. It was like him snap at people when he wasn't in the mood. She worked for him for over three years and he's still not courteous to his employees. All that data she found for him…

"_But do I get praised for it? Nooooooo..." _She thought miserably.

She reluctantly did what she was told. She saved and minimized her 'promotion winning' findings (although Yamaki wouldn't give her one if his life depended on it) and opened up each profile of all sixty-eight Tamers that were recruited to Hypnos. Yamaki looked at each picture carefully not finding one he recognized.

"Hmm…what about the ones that were discharged?"

Riley soon brought those up too. He found nothing.

"Dammit! Where have I seen it!" he scowled.

Riley blinked. She minimized the Tamer profiles restored the recent data gathered. Like Yamaki, she too suddenly noticed the two large hazard symbols.

"_Is this what he's talking about?" _she thought. "_Wait a minute…that hazard symbol…"_

"Hey, Yamaki…"

"Not now I'm trying to think…"

"Yeah, but didn't you mention we were recruiting a new Tamer?"

"Yes I know! Now let me concen"- Something clicked in his mind.

"That…that's right! Riley open up his resume profile."

She nodded and looked in the folder filed new. She then brought up his profile description his phone and address…practically everything.

"Well it says here that he's age fourteen going on fifteen...next Thursday I think. His mother works at a bakery. His father on the other hand died at age forty-two. Also says here that he was killed…during the Parasimon attack? Hmm… he's attending West Shinjuku High school now, and his digimon is named Guilmon. "

"What type of digimon?" Although Yamaki didn't need to ask that question, he needed to make sure his assumption was accurate.

"The readings are…what? Viral! Yamaki you didn't mention"-

He sighed. "I know I'll explain everything at the meeting next week. Bring up both of their photos."

Riley obliged immediately. She really wanted to know why Yamaki would recruit a Tamer with a virus. The pictures were displayed a few seconds later.

They both took a good look at him before going to the digimon.

Riley reeled back in shock. They knew now.

"Y-Yamaki! That digimon! He…

"Yes…I know."

On the belly of the Tamer's digimon Guilmon, a hazard symbol was shown vividly.

Yamaki sighed inwardly, he finally remembered.

"Matsuki…"

………………………………

**_08:14:06 p.m, Kyoto District, _D.R. Facility**

"Check all the systems on the binomial program and make sure that it doesn't go haywire again."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Has the prototype been sent to Yamaki already?"

"Yes it has…I'd say about nine hours ago. If there aren't any problems, he should receive it by tomorrow morning. It's strange though, I've been trying to contact him, but he doesn't seem to be responding any of the calls."

"Heh, you mean he won't respond."

The scientist looked at him appalled. "Mr. Inouye! There's no reason for him to be avoiding us."

Inouye gazed at him with his eyebrows raised. "Oh?"

"…"

"Be realistic Mr. Konawa, the fact that he never calls hear proves that he wants nothing to hear from us."

"But the two projects-"

"We're just being used to correct the flaws the Monster Makers created…nothing more! What's worse…Yamaki doesn't even know about it."

Konawa looked blank for a long while as if the air was filled with idiocy. "……What?"

Inouye sighed as he rubbed his forehead. This whole time they were doing the two projects and here he finds that Konawa doesn't even know their purposes. He needed some serious explaining.

"First off, did you go to the meeting the Board of Directors announced?"

"Of course, but what does it have to do-"

"Did you notice that Yamaki and his entire staff weren't there?"

"…yes…I did."

"They weren't allowed to attend."

"…"

"Obviously Chairman Tanaka kept the whole project under wraps for some reason and doesn't want it leaking out. The only thing he actually mentioned to Yamaki was the new Simulation Prototype we sent to him…The Shagohod."

"But…but why would they do such a thing! He has to know!"

Inouye merely shrugged. "Who knows, but I guess that's the way the government wants it. I just don't want another repeat of all the craziness that happened all these years."

Konawa frowned as he turned his eyes away from him and looked at the disk rotating in the center of the room. Konawa wished the same thing.

But they couldn't do a thing about it.

………………………………

_**08:26:21 p.m, West Shinjuku District**_

"GARGO LASERS!"

Bullets flew across the cement paved ground as a large black bunny raced across the street, dodging and turning, finding any means of escape.

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!"

"SILVER MANE!"

It was hard looking for an escape route since **one**…the strange black wave that came by minutes ago practically forced everybody away leaving him out in the open, and **two**…he was carrying a somewhat heavy object over his back that caused the strange black wave to appear in the first place.

"Heh. Monocromon, don't let him get away!"

"Yeah, show that virus who's boss Lynxmon!"

Not to mention two champion digimon and their Tamers hot on his tail. BlackGargomon weaved through both of their attacks and made a dash for Shinjuku Park hoping to lose them there.

"Jeez…don't you guys ever give up!"

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!"

"Guess that's a no. Gahh!"

BlackGargomon heaved himself as he jumped over a bush, avoiding the attack and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. It wouldn't be long before he ran out of energy, so he had to move fast. The fact was that what he was carrying over his shoulder was slowing him down making his work even harder. But look closely enough and you'd see that…

"Man of all the days for you to faint, it had to be today!"

"…"

He was carrying DC.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AoM:** Hmm…finally made this a lot longer. Now that I'm pleased with this chapter I'll have chapter 7 up on January 16, 2005. Looks like Yamaki found out who it was. What will happen to Takato? Come to think of it, what's wrong with DC? Find out more when I update more chapters.

Heh. Can you guys guess where the idea of the Shagohod came from?

**Rika:** That's it? Talk about pathetic…

**AoM:** Oh stop complaining…it's the best I can do.

Read and Review! If you want. Or not. Your choice.

_**Next Chapter: City Wide Aftermaths**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	7. City Wide Aftermath

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Woohoo! I finally solved the problem…… I'm one seriously spiffy man. I finally managed to update this fic now that I managed to find what was wrong with my computer. I still have a long way to go though, and the sequel is just lying around my new software computer taking up space. I guess there'll be five or maybe even ten more chapters left before I post it.

I should really focus on this more often. I'm having a sudden tendency to let this thing rot on my computer, and if I leave it for too long, I know I'll stop doing it.

Laziness can be a bad thing if you can't learn to control at least a certain amount-"

_Rika snorted. _"Like you'd bother trying in the first place…"

Oh stop complaining Rika…this isn't your body now is it? Anyways, during the time that my computer was acting all fuzzy, I've been tweaking around with the fic, making some big and small changes. They're not dramatic, but just in case, you might want to read the first four chapters of the story again, but it's not necessary. Like I said, they're not dramatic.

I don't own Digimon, DC aka: _Digidestined of Courage_, or BlackTerriermon. And if you're wondering, DC is an author on and his partner BlackTerriermon which he created. Read his fics, they're really good.

Read and Review.

**Added Note: Because of the long wait, I will post the next chapter and the one after in the next week, just to get the plot going a lot quicker. Satisfied? I sure hope so. Hope you're not occupied with anything this week. You're going to see a lot of updates.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thoughts "italics"

Actions ( )

Dialogue " "

00(hours): 00(minutes): 00(seconds)

………………………………

_**To Earn Your Trust**_

………………………………

_**Chapter 7- City Wide Aftermaths.**_

"War does not determine what's right...but who's left..." **-Angel of Mana**

**_08:18:22 p.m., Kyoto District, D.R. Facility_**

When engaging enemies before you are spotted, the element of surprise is one of the most crucial strategies in the art of war.

"Felicia, I'm getting tired…"

"For the eighth time, stop whining Hie!"

Quietly and carefully planning out your steps is also a large part of this element. Of course there are sometimes in a situation where there may be small obstacles that obscure your mission.

"Hey Felicia, look at this. Looks like a red laser beam. Cool! I pass my hand through it-"

"Hie don't touch-!"

Sounds of panic and alarm screeched through the entire area of the D.R. Facility in Kyoto.

"…..that."

Okay maybe just a tad bit larger.

"What?! What the hell?! Who are you peop-"

"DEMI CLAW!" Champion form of DemiDevimon, Devimon, quickly silenced his prey as Felicia whipped around to glare at the now cringing Hie and Champion form of Kurasimon, DarkMunzimon.

"Whoops….."

"Whoops? WHOOPS?!!! You idiot! Do you realize what you've done?!!!"

"…Uhhh….I passed my…."

"THAT WASN'T MEANT TO BE ANSWERED!!!" She screeched which made him cringe even more into the corner like a mouse. Of course he had every reason to be afraid. He messed up….again. Not to mention all the possible things she could do to him at that moment.

Felicia was not someone that you would want to get on her bad side. Her history was nothing short of sweet either. Her mother's death, being abused by her father since she was little, picked on and made fun of at school were all the things that made her what she was today. A teenager with a very short fuse and those strange rumors floating about boys suddenly turning up missing after last reported seen with her, had Hie watching his back every minute of every second.

She was evil, Hie thought to himself. Pure evil.

"_I guess that means going with me to buy my pills is out of the question now…" _He thought bitterly to himself.

Felicia panted as she ordered Devimon to waste anyone that drew their attention before looking back down at Him. Hie braced himself for another scolding. When it never came, he looked up confused only to see her tapping her foot, waiting.

"………."

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Get up! We have a job to do you know…"

Hie silently nodded and slowly picked himself up. DarkMunzimon quietly followed and Hie ordered him as well to aid Devimon. Security guards flourished into the large open room, immediately cocking their guns and began draining their magazines. By this time some of the scientists were out of their overwhelmed state and began to clear the room. One of them suddenly paled white as he looked back to the room where the rotating disk stood behind the guard and the Tamers.

"The Data!"

The scientist ran back towards the machine, suddenly losing fear of his life at risk, another scientist trailing behind him yelling out curses.

"Konawa you fool! What are you doing?!"

"Inouye! The disc! I have to get it!" He replied back frantically as he began typing on the keypad. A large hiss was heard as the glass cylinder acknowledged the code entered and began opening the doorway to any prying hand.

Felicia and Hie urged their digimon on; when they noticed the predicament they've put themselves in.

"Damn it, they're taking the disc! Devimon take them out!!"

"Munzimon, distract the guards!"

Both digimon nodded as Devimon flapped his battle torn wings and began his ascension over the guards. They immediately followed in their line of sight to finish him off, completely forgetting the other digimon racing towards them with a glowing fist raised.

"WISTERA PUNCH!"

DarkMunzimon's fist glowed an aura of green light before unleashing a devastating punch that sent three of the seven left flying. He wasted no time letting off another upsetting attack as soon as the guards lost their surprised state.

"FURY FISTS!"

The guards were left to lick their wounds after DarkMunzimon unchained a barrage of punches, knocking the winds out of them, even opening wounds. One of the guards caught by Munzimon's fist hurled straight into the machine, creating a rather large hole where his poor head crashed through while the rest of his body was left to dangle in shame against the machine.

Konawa dropped the disc with a yelp and fell back onto the ground, his fear of being killed coming back with full force. The other scientist Inouye was already beside him forcing him up.

"Don't just sit there! We have to go now! We can't st….oh god no…gah-."

Inouye didn't move a muscle as he stared with wide eyes into the face of Felicia.

"And where do you think you're going, hmmm?" He slowly turned his head to the digimon, Devimon who had already plunged his sleek claw into his chest. Konawa could only look on scared stiff as a strange yellow liquid started a path down the floor from where he was sitting. Inouye slowly turned his head again in his direction.

"K…Kona...wa……r-run…" Inouye suddenly fell limp and fell to the floor in a heap, sliding off Devimon's claw. Konawa snapped and wasted no time crawling away for his life. He grabbed the disk not too far from his position and ran like the wind for the door….

…Only to see another digimon, DarkMunzimon, standing in front of it.

He stood there stunned. There was nowhere to go. He was trapped. Felicia shook her head and began walking towards him, her heels knocking on the floor with each step she made. Konawa fell to the floor on his knees and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the death that was soon to come. He literally shook as the sound of Felicia's boots stopped and felt her hands snatch the disk away from him. He did nothing but stay still though it was obvious to everyone that he was visibly shaking as he still had his eyes closed, not to mention the small whimpering sounds that escaped his lips.

"Let's go…."

"_Wha…What?" _He thought to himself as he opened his eyes. He looked up only to see the retreating form of both the digimon and their partners. He sat there, the sound of the doors sliding shut indicating that they were gone. He couldn't believe it. He was still alive. He quickly began pinching himself growing happier with each second that it was real.

He turned to look around the area to see how much damage was caused by this sudden attack. There was not much but a box that stood a few feet away from him. He slowly but surely crawled his way towards the box, curious as it was not there before. He sighed with relief thinking how the day ended as he lifted the clips up, noting it to be a large suitcase.

He was going to live….

Opening the suitcase, fear came back overwhelmingly as he looked down at red and blue wires strapped to a white pack and clock ticking at seven seconds. It was a bomb.

Scratch that, life was just finding ways to amuse it self by giving false hope to fools like him.

"Oh bo-…"

Nor did it even want to give him the chance of finishing his last words. Flames, heat and pressure surged through the entire area crashing walls and windows, a large boom sound with fire and smoke escaping through the entire facility, alerting others in the area of Kyoto that the V.R.M had struck again.

………………………………

**_08:39:41 p.m., West Shinjuku Mall_**

"Digi-modify! Speed Activate!"

"TERRIER TORNADO!!!"

It never occurred to DC what got him into this predicament in the first place. BlackTerriermon was having a hard time explaining the happenings while he was passed out, while dealing with two other digimon and their tamers who were just too attached to being recognized as superior fighters. BlackGargomon had lost enough energy already while escaping with DC, who was now wide awake, and was sadly forced to de-digivolve to his rookie form. What was even worse was the fact that he ended up back where he started; the entrance of the mall. BlackTerriermon unleashed a dark vortex hurtling straight towards Monocromon and Lynxmon.

This so conveniently happened to be two champion digimon.

"_Damn it...how do I always get myself into these messes?"_ DC wondered with a frown to himself. "_I'm almost out of cards and of all times, my partner loses energy and de-digivolves."_

BlackTerriermon on the other hand: "_Hey 50 yen! And what luck! It's all you can eat Wednesday at Taco Bell! Man this is great!"_

"BlackTerriermon lookout!"

"Wha- OOF!" BlackTerriermon was sent hurdling to the air and into a TV store after his attack was deflected by Monocromon's armor while charging towards him. DC groaned and slapped his forehead and pulled out another card which he immediately slid into his D-arc.

"Digi-modify! Recharge activate!"

"_There goes my last line of defense…" _He thought bitterly. Boy was he in a pickle. He needed to find someway out of the battle fast before the other tamers had time to finish off BlackTerriermon, and by the way they were grinning, it would be very soon.

He looked down to the only cards he had left. A Training Brace and MetalSeadramon's River of Power card was all that he had.

DC scowled.

The Training Brace looked almost useless and there was no way in the world he could use the second one. BlackTerriermon didn't have the energy for that.

Especially a mega level card. His body would collapse under all that strenuous power. He bit his lip frantically thinking up ways to leave this battle unscathed.

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll lose your worthless digimon? Don't worry; we'll make it as painless as possible."

"Shut up!" DC snapped in anger. "No one's taking BlackTerriermon away from me….ever!"

One of them shook their head in pity. "You don't get it do you? That freak's a virus. And all viruses are dangerous…which is why we all plan to both bind them and wipe them out so we'll be known as heroes…."

"_Bind them…that's it!" _DC frowned, buying some time for BlackTerriermon to wake up, which he did. "Hey! We aren't dangerous! Just misunderstood!" He yelled popping out of the store and in front of DC.

DC nodded in agreement "That's right, they aren't dangerous…do you even realize what you're saying? How do you know they're dangerous, have any of them ever attacked you before….?"

One of them opened their mouth but suddenly hesitated at what he was going to say.

"That's what I thought, BlackTerriermon is my friend and I won't let anyone take him away from me! Especially from you! And he's a hybrid for your information!" He yelled preparing to swipe one of the two cards from his hands.

BlackTerriermon snickered. "That's telling them DC…you finally got the balls to stand up to bullies!"

DC face faulted and keeled to the ground. "What?! You mean you think I didn't have any before?!" He glowered at him.

"Well….no….."

"Some friend you are…."

"What? You want me to sugarcoat it for ya? You have **some** balls….that good enough?" He cackled while holding his little tummy.

DC frowned. "Oh yeah…." He replied sarcastically. "That really boosted my confidence….tch….no balls…..I'll show you ba-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE BALLS ALREADY!" One of the other tamers screeched. "Lynxmon wipe him out!"

DC shook his head, returning to the battle and swiped in the card as BlackTerriermon charged head on against Lynxmon and Monocromon.

"Digi-modify! Training braces activate!"

Both of the Tamers looked on dumbfounded. "Training braces? Ha! Those things are useless!"

DC smiled. "Not the way I see them. BlackTerriermon! Jump!"

BlackTerriermon did immediately what he was told and bounded off the ground.

"Lynxmon, don't let him psyche you out, after him!"

Lynxmon did what he was told and jumped off the ground as well. The training braces appeared on BlackTerriermon's long ears. Lynxmon opened his mouth to chomp down on him when BlackTerriermon used one of his small hands and land on his nose which he proceeded to push himself off of.

"Hehe! Missed me….BUNNY BLASTERS!!!"

BlackTerriermon fired a barrage of dark pellets in his face. It didn't cause much damage, but it was enough to send him sprawling back towards the ground.

"BlackTerriermon Now!"

BlackTerriermon spun his long ears around like a windmill and hurled the Braces towards his opponent. Monocromon braced himself to cushion Lynxmon's fall. It worked but at a costly price. The Training braces expanded clamped onto a surprised Lynxmon and began to wrap around the entire body. Since Lynxmon was on top of Monocromon on his back, the Training braces worked around and clamped onto Monocromon's legs. They were both caught in an awkward position and normally a champion like themselves could easily break it in two, were left to only struggle.

"What the hell is this?"

BlackTerriermon laughed as he landed on top of his Tamer's shoulders as DC breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god this is ov-"

"This isn't over yet, don't think you can get awa-"

"Jeez, always with the whining and complaining," DC replied. "You're stuck, get over it."

"Well they aren't the only one that likes to complain."

DC gawked at his partner as he began walking away from the mall, the other Tamers fuming in the background. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well there's time you complained about the TV falling out your bedroom window…."

"You tried to make it land on the mattress outside while we were moving, couldn't you take the stairs?" he argued flatly.

"With my size, tch……then there's the other time when Hiroshima shoved ice cream down your pants…"

"Because you-"

"And the time you got whacked by your sister's dollhouse from the shelf…"

"……….."

"Not to mention the-"

"Alright already," DC intervened. "You made your point, I'm tired and-"

"Cranky?"

"I….ah forget it…let's just get out of here before they figure out a way to break free…."

BlackTerriermon nodded when he began waving something in front of his face. "What are you….hey is that money?"

He nodded. "Yep, found it under the revolving doors before I got hit, Taco Bell! Taco Bell! Taco Bell!"

He continued on chanting while they continued on their way away from the mall until at some point DC snapped and stuffed BlackTerriermon in his book bag.

………………………………

**_08:49:07 p.m, West Shinjuku District, Hypnos_**

"Dude, how awesome is this!"

The chaos that vividly ensue almost an hour and a half ago finally dwindled down to a number of people still jogging here and there. Others, who believed the crisis was over, began picking up debris left over on the streets while others were still a bit paranoid and decided to stay in their houses for the time being. Henry, Rika and Ryo had managed to contain the damage near the mall, although there were a few digimon with a strange lust for battle that still refused to cooperate, so they were forced to use extreme measures.

"For the last time Kazu, we know already."

As planned, they managed to find Kazu and Kenta. They were surprised to find that Kazu's partner Gaurdromon had digivolved into Andromon. The sad thing about it was that he still hadn't gained any tact, nevertheless, Kazu took pride in it and began gloating to the world.

Jeri, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found. Their first guess was that she was probably at home with her parents. They tried calling, but the lines were down. They reached her house almost thirty eight minutes ago and found out she wasn't there, which made them worry.

"You think she could have gone to Hypnos?" Kenta piped up.

The others were silent for the moment, debating whether she was able to do just that, or that she was in trouble somewhere else.

"We don't know," Ryo replied. "Hopefully she will be. I've had enough of all the yelling and screaming. Her parents didn't take her disappearance well at all…"

Cyberdramon grunted in response while the others remained silent. They were able to see the building of Hypnos a long stretch away so it wouldn't be long till they found out the truth behind this entire pandemonium. Rika sighed as she trudged along the sidewalk, stepping over a fallen lamp post. She took a moment to look at the digimon. Renamon appeared to be fine as she bounded off from rooftop to rooftop. She hadn't shown any sign of fatigue since the turmoil at the mall and for that, the Digimon Queen was satisfied. She wasn't going to have her show any weakness whatsoever in case something else came up. Nor did she want to go to the extent of seeking others for help.

Terriermon was sleeping on Henry's head after the tiresome fight. He got knocked around the most so she wasn't surprised that he lost so much energy. Cyberdramon, on the other hand, looked like he could keep his form going for days on end without ever needing to de-digivolve.

She frowned at that.

She loathed admitting it, but Ryo was probably most reliable out of everyone in the small group. She wouldn't say he was the strongest as well, for her pride simply would not have that. Still, his courage and will to help the others, not to mention his constant nagging even after she gave him a good beating simply amazed her.

"We're here……"

She blinked and looked up at the building. She frowned even more.

"There's still electricity running here…."

Henry and the others nodded in agreement, suddenly not surprised.

"They probably have generators here. Not surprising really considering this place use to be the center of defense from all digimon….." Henry replied.

"It probably still is…." Rika snorted as she walked inside, gaining confused looks from the others. Ryo shrugged at them and casually walked in with his hands in his pockets, Cyberdramon trailing behind. The others followed suit.

………………………………

**_08:49:07 p.m, Center_** **_Shinjuku_** **_Town, Somewhere_**

"Strange..." A figure muttered as he stared at himself looking for his other body parts. All he found, though, was just more of the same, nothingness.

"I'm not dead, am I?" he asked no one in particular, not expecting an answer.

**"Heh, Sadly, no…."** a voice replied. A familiar voice. His own voice.

"You again," Takato Matsuki groaned with a deep frown, not sure exactly how he felt about his counterpart being here. Hazard, how he hated hearing the sound of it.

"Where are we?"

**"You are in the Void of the human brain. As I've told you, I am merely a fragment of your own awareness, thus I am emanating from yourself,"** the Hazard replied.

"…..Riiiiiight," he replied acting as if he understood what he just said. "So our body isn't really gone?" Takato asked looking around once more.

**"Heck I don't know."**

"What do you mean? You said we were in the void of the brain, so our body _must_ still exist..."

**"I never said it was _our_ brain exactly."**

"Wait….what?! How is that even remotely possible? You mean we're..."

**"Yes."**

"Someone else's?"

**"There can be no mistake. If we were in our own body, we would not be as separated as we are now. Therefore, we must be in another body."**

"Alright, but... how do we get back to _our_ body?"

**"Again….I don't know…."**

"So we're stuck here?"

**"No."**

"That's really annoying, you know."

**"What?"**

"Leading me to false conclusions like that."

**"I know…isn't it amusing?"**

Takato suddenly choked.

"**But seriously, you are the one leading yourself to any false conclusions you might have."**

"God! That statement is so ironic that it's not even funny."

**"Really? Well it was not meant to be."**

"So... How do we get out of here?"

**"We might try contacting the other awareness that has its residence here."**

"Won't that be... well...weird?"

**"Most likely, but would it make any difference, I mean isn't it already unusual being here?"**

"Good point…." Takato replied, letting out another sort-of sigh. "I guess you're right... So how do we do it? Contact the other awareness, that is."

**"We could try shouting, maybe."**

"You're joking."

**"No, actually I'm not."**

"………" Takato said nothing. It wasn't a debate; he had actually considered shouting the moment he awoke in this strange place. It was empty and depressing here, and most of all, it was freaking him out.

"Hellooooo?!!!!"

What he got back would have haunted anyone for years to come.

"Takatomon?"

"**Oh god no…."**

………………………………

**_09:03:52 p.m, Center_** **_Shinjuku_** **_Town, Cathedral_**

"Hey dino boy, who the hell are ya talking to, eh?"

Guilmon turned to look at Impmon perched up on top of the altar with a curious gaze.

"I'm talking to my tamer, Takato…"

Impmon gaped at him. "You're not serious are ya? You're crazier than a Gatomon on cat nip, Sheesh."

"No really, Takatomon's in my head…" he replied as he suddenly stared down at Takato's unmoving body on the ground. How he had gotten inside Guilmon's head was beyond the poor digimon's comprehension. On the other hand, he was still happy his Tamer was doing well.

"Takato why are you in my head…?" He asked, curiosity taking complete control over his senses. Impmon suddenly shook his head, muttering how crazy digimon became these days.

"Sadly, I wish I knew…"

"**You can say that again…."**

"Mmm…okay….Takato why are you inside my he-"

Takato sighed. "Guilmon, when I get out, I need to teach you the difference between a statement and a figure of speech."

"Okay! What's that?" he happily replied. How naïve he sounded would have killed Takato right about now. The Hazard on the other hand, bursted out laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Never mind….."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's about it for now. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted this Sunday. This time I'll keep my word. Boy I sure had a ton of problems these past few months. Hopefully over time they'll die down. I'm still at the recuperating stage, but fear not, I will continue this and maybe my other fics.

Read and Review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
